Class Reunion
by NancyLynn
Summary: Its Mulder's 20th class reunion and an outstanding bet requires his attendance... with one problem.. he needs to bring his WIFE. Seems the reunion isn't all about yearbooks... as men start dropping like flies.
1. Parts 1 to 5

I of course have no right to the characters within this storyline. Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and of course Twentieth Century Fox own all copyrights. I am just using my creative processes to have a little fun.  
  
I wrote Seventy-Two Hours, Secret Admirer, Bluff Creek and Mulder's Island, Class Reunion and Apple for the Teacher so I've written some fanfic in the past. I had previously posted it a couple years ago on Fox's X-Files message board. This story is based around Mulder's 20th high school class reunion.  
  
Part 1  
  
Its Friday morning and Scully wanders into the office that she shares with her partner, Fox Mulder. She flips a light on in the dark office and then tosses her purse and keys on her table. She glances at her watch, frowning at the time and wondering why Mulder has not arrived yet for work. Yawning, she saunters over to her partner's desk and sits down. Picking up a book lying open she glances over a story describing a woman's encounter with a froglike creature. She rolls her eyes as she tosses it aside and then focused on a pile of mail and interoffice envelopes. An envelope with the return address of Chillmark HS Class of 78' catches her eye. Hearing footsteps she drops it back to the desk.  
  
"I hear steam works the best", says an amused Mulder as he stands in front of his desk.  
  
"I was just killing time Mulder, why were you late?", asks Scully in embarrassment.  
  
"My alarm clock decided to quit this morning", replies Mulder picking up his pile of mail and scanning through it. He reaches the envelope that Scully had been intrigued by and after glancing at it quickly he tosses it into the garbage.  
  
"Mulder, why are you throwing that away? Isn't that from your high school?", asks Scully in amazement.  
  
"Um, yeah I guess so", replies Mulder in a bored voice as he opens an interoffice envelope and glances over a couple of crime scene photographs.  
  
"Well, why are they sending you an envelope?", asks Scully.  
  
"I don't know, maybe they are looking for contributions for new cheerleader uniforms or something", replies Mulder walking over and sitting on the edge of her table.  
  
"Aren't you even going to open it Mulder", asks Scully.  
  
"No", says Mulder.  
  
"Well if you won't, I will", says Scully pulling the envelope out of the trash. Mulder immediately hops off of his perch and dashes over to her side. Pulling the envelope out of her hand he grins at her.  
  
"Its not important Scully, trust me. They're just looking for an annual contribution and I already sent them my customary ten bucks. They've been trying to get me to up it to fifteen for years", says Mulder about to throw it in the garbage again.  
  
"I'll pay the fifteen if thats what it takes to get you to let me open that envelope", says Scully grabbing it out of his hand. Before he realizes it she has it ripped open. Her mouth drops open before she starts to grin ear from ear. "Your presence is cordially requested at the 20th Class Reunion of the Graduating Class of 1978, Chillmark High School? Mulder, its your class reunion and you were going to throw this away? You are going aren't you?"  
  
Mulder grabs it back out of her hand and stares at it a moment. "No, I wouldn't dream of going back there and rubbing shoulders with people that wouldn't even talk to me in high school. Name tags, old yearbook photos, reminiscing of embarrassing stories. Most of the guys will have graying hair.....or no hair. The women will probably all be about 50 lbs. overweight and will be telling everyone 'you haven't changed a bit' while they whisper to everyone else how 'they can't believe how Helen has let herself go'. No, thats not for me Scully."  
  
"Mulder, I think you should go. You've got to do something besides.....this", she holds up her hands and motions to his messy office. "There must be some people you would like to see after all these years?"  
  
"Well there was one teacher that I did have a little crush on", admits Mulder.  
  
"A teacher? You had a crush on the teacher Mulder", asks Scully in disbelief.  
  
"I was a mature thinking kid, what do you want?", says Mulder. He starts to count on his fingers. "Trouble is I probably wouldn't recognize her now, she is probably around sixty now.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't give up Mulder. If you went you may luck out. She may be a rich old widow now with a fat Social Security check", jokes Scully. Mulder gives her a sarcastic look.  
  
"I wouldn't want to overwhelm everyone. I want to keep a low profile and I think that when people find out that I'm attending they'll feel like their lives haven't turned out as exciting as they could have. I don't want to throw my success in other's faces Scully", says Mulder.   
  
"Mulder, you are afraid to face those people aren't you", accuses Scully.  
  
"No, I have nothing to be embarrassed about Scully. My life has turned out.......just the way I ah, expected it to."  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about", says Scully standing up and walking up to him. She grabs the invitation and holds it behind her back. "I am filling out this response card and mailing it in. I suggest, no I demand that you take that Friday, Saturday and Sunday off and go up there and enjoy your weekend. I can handle things here."  
  
"I'm not going", says Mulder. "You can't *make* me."  
  
"Do I have to go up there with you and hold your hand?", asks Scully.  
  
"That would be nice of you Scully", says Mulder. "It would only be three days."  
  
"Aha! So you will go if I go with you?", accuses Scully.  
  
"Well, I suppose you *could* twist my arm", replies Mulder sheepishly.  
  
Scully gives him a look before she sits down and pulls out the response card. She picks up a pen and fills in that there will be two attending. Just as she is about to write in their names on the nametag request line Mulder interrupts her.  
  
"Ah, Scully before you finish filling that out I think I need to tell you something. I'm kinda glad that you're sitting down because you may not be happy with what I'm going to tell you", says Mulder looking at the floor as he picks at his fingernails.  
  
"What? What is going to be so bad about spending three days with you at your class reunion?", asks Scully her pen in midair.  
  
"Well there is my old basketball teammate, David Anderson. We kinda had a little wager on graduation day", says Mulder. "Its not a big deal, but it will affect you and your decision on attending."  
  
"Okay Mulder, out with it", says Scully staring at him.  
  
"I bet David on graduation day that I'd get married before him", replies Mulder.  
  
"So? You lost, you'll have to pay up", replies Scully starting to write again.  
  
"I bet him $10,000", says Mulder his voice cracking slightly.  
  
"What! Thats the craziest thing I ever heard!", says Scully. "You definitely better not go to the reunion unless you are sure that David is not married."  
  
"I was just procrastinating about not going. The truth is Scully is that there is another bet", says Mulder.  
  
"Oh God, it gets worse?", says Scully.  
  
"I bet him $20,000 that I would attend every reunion. I have to go, but I just read in my last school newsletter that a catastrophe has happened", says Mulder.  
  
"What? Did he get into an accident or had a death in the family?", asks Scully.  
  
"No, he got engaged", replies Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, you are screwed", says Scully.  
  
"Scully, do you think you could......", asks Mulder.  
  
"No, don't even think it", replies Scully.  
  
"Pose as my....", continues Mulder.  
  
"Wife? Don't make me laugh", says Scully.  
  
"It would mean David would lose. I'd split the $10,000 with you", offers Mulder. Scully taps her pen a moment.   
  
"Separate rooms, no kissing in public, no honeys and ......", says Scully.  
  
"You can keep your maiden name", finishes Mulder.  
  
"That too, but its got to be a carot", says Scully.  
  
"Zirconia", says Mulder.  
  
"Whatever", says Scully.  
  
Part 2  
  
Three weeks later:  
  
"We're only going for three days Scully, not three weeks", says Mulder as he tosses her suitcase into the trunk of their sedan.  
  
"You didn't elaborate on how formal of an event this is Mulder, I had to bring a variety of clothes to fit every occasion", says Scully as they get into the car and fasten their seatbelts.  
  
Mulder puts on his sunglasses and starts the car. "Most of the weekend we're on our own. Tonight there's a pig roast at the old high school and tomorrow night is the actual reunion at the Sheraton, thats where most everyone is staying, including us", replies Mulder as he pulls into traffic.  
  
"Pig roast?", asks Scully with a questioning look in her eye.  
  
"Its a tradition, don't knock it until you try it Scully", replies Mulder.  
  
Scully sighs and faces forward as she opens a copy of "National Geographic". "So how dress-up is this reunion? And....I'm not talking about the pig roast Mulder", says Scully flipping a page.  
  
"Its black tie", says Mulder. "I've got my tux in the back. I'm just hoping that someone doesn't decide to tricky string me or something, its rented."  
  
"Mulder!", exclaims Scully. "Thank God I packed a formal, otherwise I'd look like a fool. You are the most laid back person I know. When were you going to tell me this? I suppose you figured you'd be running me to Macy's an hour before the reunion?"  
  
"Well actually there is a huge mall about twenty minutes from the hotel", replies Mulder in a joking voice.  
  
"For once in your life will you be serious?", asks Scully.  
  
"I'm sorry I *offended* you", replies Mulder sarcastically as he drives. "Apparently this weekend is starting off with a great start. No one is going to suspect anything. We sound like we've been married about ten years."  
  
"Try five", replies Scully. "Which reminds me, we've got to get our stories straight so no catches on. What do you do for a living?"  
  
"Thats not a secret, everyone knows I joined the FBI after graduating from Oxford", replies Mulder. "We have to think up something to come up with your background though."  
  
"Can't we just tell them we met at work", asks Scully. "Or are you embarrassed to tell people that your wife is an agent too?"  
  
"No, I suppose we could do that, but I just didn't want to raise any red flags", says Mulder. "It would be easier to just say that you're a forensics pathologist for the FBI and you teach at Quantico." Scully frowns. "I mean it isn't exactly a lie, its just stretching the truth."  
  
"So you are saying you don't want anyone to know I'm your partner too?", asks Scully.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea. Besides no one would believe that the government would allow a husband and wife to be partnered together", says Mulder.  
  
"You're right Mulder. I didn't think of that", replies Scully. "Okay, so I teach at Quantico while you save the world from aliens."  
  
"Actually I don't want to elaborate on what exactly I do in the FBI. I was hoping it wouldn't really come up. If it does though I want you to just tell people I work in Violent Crimes. I have enough problems with my reputation at work, I don't need these people referring to me as "Spooky" and reminding me about it at my fiftieth reunion", replies Mulder.  
  
"Okay, so where do we live?", asks Scully.  
  
"Alexandria", says Mulder stopping at a traffic light.  
  
"Do we have any hobbies?", asks Scully pulling a notebook out of her purse.  
  
"We golf, play bridge and collect antiques", replies Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, no one in their right mind is going to believe this. You're making us sound like.."  
  
"Rob and Laura Petrie?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Something like that", says Scully. "What about kids? Are we pretending that we left them home with the nanny or hasn't Fox, Jr. been born yet?"  
  
"Um, I haven't thought of that. I think that would be hard for you to talk about. We don't have any children and don't have any immediate plans of building the Mulder family tree", says Mulder.  
  
"We're going to sound like snobs Mulder. Our profiles sound like a couple who belong to a country club and their entertainment is going to art museums and wine tasting events. Can't we be more normal?"  
  
"I don't know what normal is", replies Mulder. "Besides, if we act better than anyone else people won't want to talk to us because of our obnoxious attitudes. Which reminds me", he suddenly pulls over to the side of the freeway and stops the car. "We may as well get used to wearing these." He pulls open a small ring box and pulls out three rings.  
  
Grinning, Mulder grabs Scully's left hand before she can protest. "Okay, will you marry me Dana? Yes? I'm ecstatic." He then puts a two carot diamond on Scully's ring finger. Before she can open her mouth to say anything he interrupts her. "I take Dana Katherine Scully to be my lawfully wedded wife....yada, yada, yada.........I do." He slips a diamond wedding band on her finger and blows her a kiss after which he quickly slips a gold band on his own finger and drives the car back into traffic.  
  
"Mulder, you wouldn't know romance if it came down and attacked you", says Scully sarcastically as she twirls the rings on her finger. "These rings look too real Mulder and they are way too flashy."  
  
"We've got to stick to our profiles Scully. Oh, and the reason they look real is because they are. Just be careful they're rented too."  
  
"Oh brother, how did I get talked into this?", says Scully as she stares out the window at the passing trees.  
  
Part 3  
  
Mulder carries their luggage through the revolving door with Scully following him. Walking across the marble flooring he stops at the desk and sets the bags down.  
  
"We're here for the class reunion", says Mulder.  
  
"Oh yes, name please", says the clerk whose tag reads 'Rick'.  
  
"Mulder. There should actually be two rooms", says Mulder pulling out his wallet to get his credit card as Rick looks it up in the computer.   
  
Scully leans against the counter and takes in the surroundings. She thinks to herself what a fancy hotel it is. Sadly she wishes things could be different as she looks down at "her" rings and twists them around her finger. She looks up to see Mulder staring at her.  
  
"Are they too small?", he asks her.  
  
"No, I'm just tired I guess", replies Scully looking away and turning to look at Rick as he frowns at the computer.  
  
"There may be a problem", says Rick.  
  
"What?", asks Scully standing on her tiptoes to attempt to look at the computer screen.  
  
"Did you register through the reunion chairman?", asks Rick looking at Mulder and Scully.  
  
"Yeah, we mailed it in, but I specified that we wanted two rooms", says Mulder.  
  
"He snores", says Scully giving Mulder a sideways look.  
  
Rick clears his throat and looks back at the screen. "Well apparently they must have thought it was a mistake because I have only one room registered to a Fox and Dana Mulder. If there is a problem with this I can try to find you a second room."  
  
"Please do", says Scully glaring at a smirking Mulder. "You find this funny don't you?", she whispers annoyingly.  
  
"If you could only see your face right now", smiles Mulder as he looks at Rick giving them a funny look.  
  
"Well this is the best I can do Mr. Mulder, I can put you in room 417, but Mrs. Mulder would be in room 892. Thats four floors away and in another wing."  
  
"You don't have any connecting rooms?", asks Mulder.  
  
"No I don't", says Rick.  
  
Mulder turns to look at Scully. "Can I talk a moment with you *babe*."   
  
"Of course *Poopyhead*", says Scully sarcastically as Mulder takes her by the elbow and leads her several feet away from Rick's prying ears.  
  
"I want *separate* rooms Mulder. We'll have to wait until a cancellation", hisses Scully glancing over at Rick who is giving them a strange look. "We are *not* staying in the same room."  
  
"Well we can't take the rooms they gave us. It will take too long to get back and forth between the two rooms. If Dave decides to just *show* up at "our" room and you're not there its going to be kinda difficult to call you on the phone and tell you to come down to "our" room because we've got a visitor. He is slick and I wouldn't put it past him to *check* up on me."  
  
"Mulder....", says Scully.  
  
"Oh crap, I don't believe this. Here comes Dave now", says Mulder as he watches a tall   
  
man with thinning black hair walk into the lobby followed by a short woman with blond shoulder length hair. Mulder turns quickly, but its too late as he hears.  
  
"Fox! Fox Mulder, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, its me Dave", cringes Mulder as Dave punches Mulder in the arm.  
  
"Whats it been? Five years now? Hows life in the *FBI*?", asks Dave giving Scully a once over.  
  
"Its *AOK*", jokes Mulder giving Scully an apologizing look.  
  
"Well is this Mrs. Mulder?", asks Dave leaning in toward Scully.  
  
"Actually its Dana Scully.......Dana Scully-Mulder", says Scully linking her arm through Mulder's and putting herself slightly behind him.  
  
"Shes quite a catch there Fox. You've done well for yourself." Mulder turns a slight shade of pink.   
  
"Is this your fiancee?", asks Mulder quickly.   
  
"Yep, this is Gina", replies Dave putting his arm around Gina and pulling her forward. Gina smiles and nods. "So you guys staying here?"  
  
"Yeah, we're working on our reservation", says Mulder sheepishly. "They screwed it up and now I'm not sure whats to going to happen."  
  
"Hey Fox, I've got a great idea. Joe Malone and I had chipped in and got the penthouse for the weekend. Its a two master bedroom suite. He canceled but its all paid for. Doesn't make sense that only half of it gets used. What do you say?"  
  
"Um....I don't think that .....", says Mulder nervously looking at Scully.  
  
"Ah, what are friends for", says Dave walking backwards toward the desk. "Ill let the clerk know everything is all worked out." He walks to the desk and comes back with two room keys. One he hands to Mulder who just stares at it a moment before looking at a glaring Scully.  
  
"Is there a problem Fox?", asks Dave.  
  
"No", replies Scully for him. "Nothing that can't be worked out."  
  
"Good", replies Dave beaming as he signals a bellhop with a cart. Mulder and Dave pile the luggage on the cart. Dave and Gina follow the bellhop to the elevator while Scully and Mulder stand a moment.  
  
"Nice going", says Scully walking toward the elevator. Mulder slowly follows her.  
  
Part 4  
  
In the elevator:  
  
"Your keys also fit in this small slot here", says the bellhop sliding a card into a slot in the elevator. "The only people that can get to your level is those who hold keys and housekeeping."  
  
"I feel like Frank Sinatra", says Mulder glancing over at Scully who is chewing her lip.  
  
Just then the door slides open and the four of them follow the bellhop off of the elevator which enters directly into the sunken living room of their suite.  
  
"This here is the living room", says the bellhop. "Theres a mini-bar over there in the corner and a control panel over there on the south wall. Press #1 and its an intercom to the front desk, press #2 and a 60" tv comes down out of the ceiling with over 150 channels. Over on the north wall is the controls to the AC and a stereo system that plays over 50 stations with divided coverage for all three zones. Theres a balcony out here", he continues as he walks over to the far side of the room. He opens up the curtains and opens the sliding glass door. "There is a table out here, so if you would like room service to deliver they would be more than happy to bring you anything you would like. Lastly, through here is one of the master bedrooms. Each room comes with a large color tv with the same coverage as the living room, king size bed, shower and whirlpool tub."   
  
"All the comforts of home, huh Scul... Dana", says Mulder putting his arm around Scully. She gives him an annoyed look as the bellhop walks out the door followed by Dave and Gina.   
  
"Well, since you seem to be pleased with this room you guys can have it. Gina and I will take the other one", says Dave winking at Mulder before exiting the room.  
  
Scully pulls away from Mulder. Pointing her finger in his face she glares at him. "What the hell were you thinking? How are we going to survive staying here with them for three days and two nights without them finding out that we're not married?"  
  
"They're never going to find out Scully, just play along", replies Mulder grinning.  
  
"Where the hell are you going to sleep?", asks Scully crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her foot.  
  
"In bed", says Mulder.  
  
"Not this one", replies Scully pointing to the bed. "Thats your problem, not mine. You're the one who decided to take up Dave's hospitality and stay here in the Penthouse Tower."  
  
"Where do you think I'm going to sleep?", asks Mulder.  
  
"In the chair, on the floor, in the bathtub, I don't care as long as its not in here", says Scully.  
  
"Is there a problem in here folks? It sounds like theres trouble in paradise", says Dave carrying in Mulder and Scully's suitcases and setting them down just inside the door.  
  
"Theres no problem Dave, thank you for bringing in our luggage. Mul....Fox and I were just trying to figure out......."  
  
"Our sleeping arrangements. Dana here likes to sleep on the side nearest to the bathroom, isn't that right *honey*?"  
  
"Thats right *Spooky*", replies Scully beaming at him.  
  
"Spooky? What kinda nickname is that?", asks Dave.  
  
"Its a long story", says Mulder. "I'd rather not get into it right now", he says giving Scully an annoyed look.  
  
"Well Gina and I are going to unpack and then head down to the pool. Care to join us?"  
  
"I don't think that......", starts Scully.  
  
"Sure, we'll be right down", says Mulder quickly. "Just give us time to unpack, grab our suits and we'll meet ya."  
  
"Great", says Dave as he walks out shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What?", asks Mulder as Scully grabs her suitcase and throws it on the bed.   
  
"I can't believe you just did that", replies Scully opening up her suitcase and taking out her makeup bag.   
  
"Did what?", asks Mulder following her into the bathroom.  
  
"We're here only twenty minutes and we're not only rooming with your friends, but now we've got to go the pool with them", asks Scully tossing the makeup bag next to the sink and turning she leans back against it. Crossing her arms across her chest she shakes her head. "I don't know about this Mulder. This is going too far."  
  
"Didn't bring a swimsuit Scully?", asks Mulder. "Twenty minutes to Macy's."  
  
"No, I hate to admit it, but yes I brought a swimsuit although I never thought I would actually use it ", replies Scully pushing past Mulder back into the bedroom. She starts removing clothes from the suitcase and putting them into a drawer. Mulder switches on the tv to a Knicks game before he tosses his own suitcase on the bed. He puts away all of his clothes and carefully hangs up a suit and tuxedo in the closet next to Scully's gown and dresses. He then walks back to his drawer to pull out his swim trunks. Scully arranges her shoes at the bottom of the closet and turns around to find Mulder shirtless and unzipping his pants.  
  
"What are you doing!", she exclaims.  
  
"I'm getting dressed to go swimming", he replies.  
  
"You're getting undressed in the open", says Scully turning a slight shade of pink. "Go in the bathroom to change. I'll get dressed out here. Just tell me when you're ready to come out."  
  
"I didn't know my body was so repulsive", replies Mulder grabbing his green plaid swim trunks and walking past her into the bathroom.  
  
"You're body is not repulsive Mulder", says Scully.  
  
"Oh, so you have noticed my body", replies Mulder as he shuts the door.  
  
"In your dreams mister, and don't think you're going to get into my good graces. Get used to the bathroom, cause you'll be sleeping there", says Scully sitting down on the bed facing the door to the bathroom. She quickly changes into a two piece electric blue suit that once its on she regrets bringing it. She puts on a cover-up with sandals and waits for Mulder.  
  
"Are you decent?", asks Mulder from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes, thank you for asking first", replies Scully as the door opens. Mulder comes out carrying a couple of towels. Grabbing the key off of the bureau, he then shuts off the tv.   
  
"You all set Scully?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Yes, and you've got to stop calling me Scully or they're going to suspect", says Scully. "Although I'm having a problem remembering to call you Fox." Mulder nods and walks out the door of the bedroom into the living room. Scully follows behind. On the coffee table is a tray of sandwiches. Mulder takes one and takes a bite. He wrinkles his nose as spits out the piece in his hand.   
  
"I think this has gone bad. It tastes bitter and its only egg salad. I better leave a note to tell Dave and Gina not to eat it", says Mulder picking up a notepad and scribbling a message on it."   
  
Scully picks up another sandwich and smells it. "It doesn't smell like its gone bad."  
  
"Trust me, it tastes terrible. I'm starving, but we better try to get something downstairs", says Mulder leading Scully to the elevator by the small of her back. They wait for the elevator which finally comes.   
  
"We could really screw up this hotel if say we did this.....", says Mulder flipping the emergency stop button. The elevator jerks to a stop.  
  
"Mulder, stop acting like a immature adolescent and turn that back on", warns Scully.  
  
"Come on Scully, its a class reunion. I've got to have something to tell my grandkids about someday", says Mulder as the emergency phone starts to ring. Picking up the phone he answers it, "Dominoes, we deliver. No, yeah its really the Penthouse elevator. Me and the Mrs. were just having a little fun. We're newlyweds, you know how it is. I understand, okay no problem", he replies as he switches back on the elevator and hangs up the phone.  
  
"What did you just tell them", asks Scully accusingly.  
  
"I told them we were getting it on in the elevator", replies Mulder looking at the ceiling. Scully punches him hard in the arm.  
  
"Oww! Spousal abuse!", whines Mulder.  
  
"I'll show you spousal abuse", says Scully holding her fist in Mulder's face just as the elevator opens to a crowd of people. They gape at Scully.  
  
"Excuse me", says Scully getting out of the elevator. Mulder follows behind her not meeting anyone's eye.  
  
"You can see who wears the pants in that marriage", replies one woman to another as they get onto the elevator.  
  
Part 5   
  
At the indoor pool:  
  
"Hey great! You guys made it", says Dave from a deck chair. He sips a mixed drink as Gina reads a copy of "Cosmopolitan". Dave is wearing a pair of red swim trunks while Gina wears a gold bikini. Scully gives the unsuspecting Mulder an annoyed look as he blatantly stares at Ginas's tanned body.  
  
"Sorry we took so long", replies Scully walking in front of Mulder and dropping her cover-up she takes the chair next to Gina. Mulder glances from Gina to Scully. His mouth drops open before he turns his back and takes the seat next to Dave.   
  
"You've got yourself a great little gal there pal. Where did you two ever meet", asks Dave taking another sip of his drink.  
  
"Ah, work actually. She works out of Quantico and I'm over there periodically picking up test results and such. She conducted a few of the autopsies on a serial murder I was working on. In one way I'm sorry so many people were murdered, but then on the other hand I'm glad that the killer gave me an excuse to keep going back. We didn't hit it off too well at first. I mean her explanations were a little too clear-cut for me, but I won her over with a smile and well, the rest is history", says Mulder grinning at Dave.  
  
"Always had a way with the ladies", says Dave. "I'm just surprised that you didn't settle down sooner."  
  
"I guess I just hadn't met the right one', says Mulder as a waitress comes up and offers him a drink. He orders a screwdriver before he turns back to Dave. "So where did you meet Gina?"  
  
"Ah, actually it was a blind date", says Dave. "A buddy of mine was dating her best friend and well he suggested we go out on a double date. Lets just say that it was love at first sight. The next date we went by ourselves and well three months later we were engaged."  
  
"Whens the wedding?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Next June", says Dave coughing and then averting his eyes from Mulder. "So how long have you and Dana been married? The last reunion you brought what was her name?"  
  
"Diana", winces Mulder. "It just didn't work out. Shes too controlling. I like a smart woman, but she made me feel like I wasn't doing my job right. We worked together and I guess I just saw her too much."  
  
"Yeah, I can't imagine working all day with someone and then having to go home with them", replies Dave. "It could get real boring fast."  
  
Mulder nods but glances over at Scully talking to Gina. 'Or it could be wonderful', thinks Mulder to himself.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"So where did you meet Fox?", asks Gina.  
  
"Oh, well I work at Quantico", replies Scully carefully. "Mul.....Fox works with the Violent Crimes division. He needed an opinion on a case and usually my supervisor works with the agents. In this case he wasn't available, so I assisted him with some field work regarding a suicide case that looked suspiciously like a homicide."  
  
"Really?", says Gina. "How can you work with all those dead people and blood?", continues Gina making a face.  
  
"Well, it wasn't my first choice in medical school, but I figure that the living get enough answers to why they're sick. The dead deserve answers too", replies Scully. "Working with the FBI has been the best decision I've ever made." She glances over at Mulder talking to Dave.  
  
"Well you obviously got a lot out of the deal, didn't you", winks Gina.   
  
After a while Dave challenges Mulder to a few laps in the pool which Mulder eagerly accepts. Gina and Scully sit on the edge and dangle their toes into the deep end. After a while Scully glances up and notices the pool area is getting rather crowded, but doesn't see Mulder or Dave anywhere. All of a sudden there is a huge splash just in front of the two women and they're both pulled in the pool by their ankles. Scully swallows a mouthful of water and coughs as she surfaces.  
  
"Mulder!!!!!!!!!", she yells.  
  
Gina and Dave give her a questioning look as Scully realizing her error hangs onto the side of the pool. Mulder paddles up next to her.  
  
"Why did you just call him by his last name?", asks Gina frowning.  
  
"We work for the FBI", says Scully. "I've called him Mulder so long, sometimes I forget."  
  
"She's called me worse", replies Mulder wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. She gives him a warning look.  
  
"Yeah, I know how that can be", says Dave glancing at his watch. "Wow, look at the time.   
  
I still want to shower and rest up a bit before tonight" He climbs out of the pool and Gina follows.  
  
"Get your paws off of me", hisses Scully.   
  
"You said no kissing. You didn't say anything about hugging or cuddling", replies Mulder whispering in her ear.   
  
"Do you want a black eye?", asks Scully softly. She shivers from Mulder's breath on her neck.  
  
"Scully you are not treating your *husband* very nicely", says Mulder.  
  
"We are *not* married Mulder, so let go of me", says Scully. She pulls away and crawls out of the pool.  
  
"Well since we're *not* married you're still single. So I can tell you that you look rather ravishing in that little blue number", he says looking up at her as she stands on the edge of the pool.   
  
She blushes slightly. "You're just saying that Mulder, you don't really mean it."  
  
"I *never* say things I don't mean Scully. They just get interpreted wrong. Think about it", says Mulder getting out of the pool he notices Dave watching them. "Come on babe, we've got to get going!", says Mulder slapping Scully on the behind as he walks by. Scully gives him a glare, but then it softens into a smile. 


	2. Parts 6 to 10

Part 6  
  
"I hope they finished fixing the air-conditioning", says Dave as they get off the elevator. "I called maintenance before we left for the pool."  
  
"I did notice it was a little warm in here", replies Mulder. "Oh, I wanted to tell you and Gina that apparently room service left some complimentary sandwiches on the coffee table and I started to eat one. It didn't taste right, so don't eat any okay?"  
  
"I don't see any sandwiches", replies Gina walking over to the coffee table and turning to look at Mulder.  
  
"They were right here when Scully and I went downstairs. House keeping must have taken them away", replies Mulder scratching his head.  
  
"Speaking of food Mulder, we haven't eaten", says Scully. "Theres still a couple of hours until the pig roast, do you want to order something?"  
  
"That sounds agreeable. Dave, do you and Gina want to order something?", asks Mulder.  
  
"No, I think we'll probably just shower and take a nap before dinner", says Dave as Gina walks into the bedroom. "We'll see you guys later." He goes into the bedroom and shuts the door.  
  
Mulder flops on the couch and picks up the tv remote. Immediately the tv comes down from the ceiling. Scully picks up a room service menu and sits down on the other end of the couch. As Mulder flips channels Scully flips pages.  
  
"What do you want to order?', asks Scully without looking up.  
  
"I don't know. What have they got?" He slides over pinning her against the armrest. "Ooh, get the buffalo wings", he says as he drops an arm behind her on the back of the couch.  
  
"Those are bad for the stomach Mulder", says Scully looking at him.  
  
"Like I don't already have stress Scully. Bring them on Mrs. Mulder", jokes Mulder playing with a lock of her hair.  
  
"Don't call me that", says Scully. "You don't have to role play when no one is around Mulder. I'm only helping a friend get out of a difficult situation."  
  
"I thought that this was your goal in life Scully?", says Mulder.  
  
"My goal is to be married to you?", asks a surprised Scully.   
  
"No, not necessarily to me", says Mulder his voice cracking.  
  
"Despite your lack of experience regarding normal lifestyles, I would say you are playing your role very well Mulder", says Scully picking up the phone. "Yes, I would like to order a chicken Caesar salad and an order of buffalo wings to the penthouse please. Could I get a bottle of Poland Springs water too? What do you want to drink Mulder?"  
  
"A glass of OJ", replies Mulder flipping the channels until he reaches another basketball game.  
  
"I need a glass of orange juice too please. Twenty minutes? Thank you", says Scully as she hangs up.  
  
"Do we have to watch basketball Mulder? There are 150 channels, isn't there anything else on?", whines Scully.  
  
"Touched By an Angel is on", says Mulder. "Gilligans Island or we can always watch Oprah." Scully rolls her eyes before getting up.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower before our food comes", she says as she walks toward "their" bedroom.  
  
"Good idea, I think I'll take a bath", says Mulder getting up.  
  
"No you won't. I have first dibs on the bathroom", says Scully blocking him from entering the door.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can't just go next door and meet you later", says Mulder sitting back down on the couch. "You're right, this trip is going to suck." He picks up the remote again as Scully closes the bedroom door.  
  
Part 7  
  
After showering and changing into a pair of black pants and white t-shirt Scully exits the bedroom. Toweling off her hair she watches Mulder tipping the man bringing their food order. Mulder turns to see her standing there. "Why don't we just crash here", he motions to the coffee table.   
  
Scully shrugs. "Sure, why not", she replies as he sets their food on the coffee table. The two agents sit down on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table. Scully reaches for her salad as Mulder moves to hand it to her. Her hand brushes his and she pulls back. He sets it down in front of her. "Thank you", she replies as she opens the cover.   
  
Looking up she notices Mulder giving her an odd look. "Mulder, why are you staring at me?", she asks self-consciously touching the underside of her nose.  
  
"Do you think that would be the only reason why I would *stare* at you Scully?", asks Mulder looking down as he opens his Styrofoam container of buffalo wings.  
  
"No, I guess not", replies Scully stabbing her salad with her fork. "I suppose if I came in to work with a mohawk I'd expect you to stare." She takes a bite of salad. "So what do you think of Gina?"  
  
"Nice enough I suppose", says Mulder picking up his orange juice and taking a sip. He gives a far-off look and smiles.  
  
"Just nice?", asks Scully. "Shes a knockout Mulder."  
  
"That she is. Dave is a lucky guy", replies Mulder picking up a wing and taking a bite.  
  
"I don't trust her", says Scully opening her bottle of water.  
  
"What? Why would you say that? You just met her", says Mulder.  
  
"Woman's intuition", replies Scully. "I don't think she is sincere, thats all."  
  
"What did she say for you to feel that way Scully?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Its not so much what she said, but how she acts", replies Scully. "We've been here only a couple of hours Mulder, and we've been more affectionate than they have and *they're together*. Either Dave and her are having problems, or she doesn't really love him."  
  
"And you're an expert on these things?", replies Mulder looking her in the eye.   
  
"Like I said before, I just have a feeling", says Scully glancing at him.  
  
"Remind me never to compliment you", replies Mulder.  
  
"Why?", frowns Scully.  
  
"You may think I have *ulterior* motives", smirks Mulder.  
  
"Yeah, so you can get into my bed", replies Scully. She immediately realizes her slip of the tongue. "I mean so you won't have to sleep in the bathtub", she says quickly without meeting his eye.  
  
"You really think you have me figured out don't you Scully? Well you don't", says Mulder. "Matter of fact......" Just then the other bedroom door opens and they're joined by Dave and Gina.  
  
"Hey guys, looks like you got the munchies", says Dave swiping a wing out of Mulder's container and biting into it.  
  
"Yeah, we worked up quite an appetite", says Mulder looking at Scully who bites her lip and looks to Gina. "What are you wearing tonight?", she asks as she looks at the tight spandex and tank top that Gina is wearing.  
  
"Um, I'm wearing what I have on", replies Gina eyeing Scully's outfit. "Are you wearing *that*?"  
  
"Yeah, thats what I had planned on", replies Scully. Just then the phone rings. Dave walks over to the phone and answers it.  
  
"Good thing we got the AC fixed when we did", says Dave coming back over to put his arm around Gina. "That was the manager calling. He wanted to double-check that it was cool enough because the maintenance man apparently had a sudden heart attack. He's dead."  
  
"Really", says Scully.  
  
"Freaky", replies Mulder looking at her.  
  
Part 8  
  
"This sure brings back memories", says Dave standing in line for his food on the Chillmark High School's football field.  
  
"Yeah, I can remotely remember getting my a** kicked by the Corey Lawson, the star quarterback because I made the mistake of asking his girlfriend if I could touch her pom poms", says Mulder. Scully gives him a look. "I was talking about the paper ones, okay?", he says annoyed.  
  
The two couples move through the line. Before reaching the food area they are led toward a table with name tags. A man and a woman sit at the table instructing people to sign in on a sheet and find their name tag. Dave approaches followed by Mulder.   
  
"Hey Dave! Hows it going?", says the man.   
  
"Great, um I'm sorry I don't recognize you", says Dave.   
  
"Craig, Craig Granby. I was Class President", replies Craig craning his head to see past Dave. "And who do we have here? Fox. Fox Mulder, my VP has arrived", smiles Craig. "How is the CIA?"  
  
"Um, its the FBI Craig, I joined the FBI", replies Mulder signing in on the sheet.  
  
"Oh, thats right, how stupid of me", replies Craig looking at the woman sitting next to him. "Do you remember Beth? Beth Kelly? Well actually its Beth Lawson now", says Craig putting his arm around her.  
  
"Nice to see you Beth", replies Mulder quietly before turning toward Scully. "I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Dana", he says putting his arm around Scully and pulling her against his side. Scully smiles politely.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you", says Scully nodding to Craig and Beth. Mulder leans down and picks up his nametag which has his graduation picture attached. He scowls when he sees it and tries to stuff it into his pocket. Scully grabs it out of his hand. "Fox, its not that bad, really", says Scully trying not to laugh at the teenage Mulder pictured. "You have to wear it. Its only for the weekend." She takes it and pins it to his polo shirt that he is wearing.  
  
"Here", says Beth handing Scully a nametag which reads: 'Dana Mulder - Wife of Fox'. Scully reluctantly takes it and pins it to her shirt.   
  
"Lets eat, I'm famished", says Scully tugging on Mulder's arm. He quickly says goodbye to Craig and Beth and they move through the line taking pork, salad, beans, cornbread and beer." They walk over to an empty table and sit down.  
  
"I need to get away from Dave for a while", says Mulder. "No point in pushing the envelope." Scully nods as she cuts into her pork.  
  
"Did that Craig guy just call you his VP?", asks Scully.  
  
"Yeah, I was um, Vice President of my class", replies Mulder sheepishly.  
  
"You were? I was President of my class Mulder. That is so funny", replies Scully grinning.  
  
"I would have been President if Craig hadn't used a lot of cutthroat techniques in campaigning. He actually paid people to vote for him, or so I've heard", replies Mulder opening his bottle of beer. "He got a real kick out of the whole thing. He always had it in for me too. He even had to rub it in about Beth too."  
  
"What do you mean about Beth?", asks Scully.  
  
"Beth was my first real girlfriend", says Mulder. "We dated through Sophomore year and just before the Junior Prom she dumped me for Craig. I ended up going with my best friend's sister. I still think that Craig probably paid her to go with him, but then she did marry him. Maybe I'm wrong."  
  
"Oh Mulder, thats horrible", says Scully looking over her shoulder at the man who had tormented her partner in high school.  
  
"I only have one satisfaction when it comes to Craig though", says Mulder. "I worked my a** off to get into a good college. I mean I was ecstatic when I got accepted to Oxford. Unfortunately, Craig's popularity didn't work on his grades so when the time came he was lucky to get into a community college. He took up Business, but he flunked out and now he works full time as a .........garbage man. Beth's parents owned a garbage removal service and seeing that they didn't have any sons to pass it on to. Craig's it. They've only got a couple of trucks and Craig is a very hands on kind of guy. Therefore, he has been known to be seen driving his own garbage truck around the town of Chillmark."  
  
Scully smiles and takes a sip of her own beer. "Mulder, there is a whole side of you that exists that I didn't know about. I mean you were such an average kid in high school. When did you start to get um, Spooky?"  
  
"It was a real challenge to keep sane Scully. I was seeing a psychiatrist regularly once a week from the time Samantha was abducted until I left for college. Its the one thing besides my education that my father invested in. Maybe its why I ended up taking up Psychology. It was the only thing that I seemed interested in at the time." He glances up and notices Gina talking to Craig Lawson at the sign-in table. Beth is no where to be seen.  
  
"You've been through a lot Mulder. You should be commended on your dedication.....not reprimanded like you are", replies Scully looking up at him.  
  
"You're the only one who thinks that way Scully. Too bad you aren't the one signing my paychecks", smiles Mulder sadly. "I do want to say one thing to you though Scully. Thank you. Thank you for helping me put this charade on this weekend. You don't know how grateful I am that you're here with me." Scully smiles and reaches across the table. With both hands she takes Mulder's left hand in hers and squeezes it.  
  
"Only for you Mulder, you know that", she says softly. "Besides I think it gives us good experience...."  
  
"Good experience?", frowns Mulder.  
  
"Doing undercover work. We haven't really done any, we need the practice don't you think?"  
  
"Speak for yourself Scully", grins Mulder. She smiles back and glances down at his hand in hers for a moment. The gold band on his ring finger symbolized something that she knew she could never have. His love, his commitment, his trust.....complete trust. Someday they would be separated either by their choice or by someone else's. She would go on with her life with or without the FBI. He'd do the same and someday when he got around to it he would find that someone that would cause his quest to suddenly become secondary. She wasn't the one that had the power to overshadow it. Sadly she glances at her "own" rings and thinks for just a moment if she wished things could be different. Mulder was quirky in his own way, dedicated to causes that others found meaningless, but he was the most caring and intense person she knew. He was someone that she had come to depend on and trust completely. She couldn't imagine living a day without seeing him or being able to talk to him. Those rings are not hers and she knows that the day Fox Mulder got down on one knee she wouldn't be around to see it.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts", says Mulder softly.  
  
"Did you insure these rings Mulder", asks Scully. "What if we lost them?"  
  
"We are *not* going to lose them Scully. "Cause if we do, the entire winnings from the wager is going to go towards paying for them. Especially that *little* bauble on your hand. You do like it, don't you. I mean I know its big, but I thought the emerald cut would be more your style. Its less likely to catch on things than a round, pear, heart or marquise, especially when you're doing autopsies and stuff."  
  
"Mulder, I won't be wearing this when I do autopsies", replies Scully pulling her hands away from Mulder's abruptly.   
  
"Oh, yeah you're right", replies Mulder dropping his eyes to his food.  
  
Just then there is a scream from the end zone.   
  
Part 9  
  
The agents jump to their feet and rush to the direction of the scream. Once there they push themselves through the crowd.   
  
"Let him through! Let Fox through! He's an FBI agent", wails Beth frantically as she kneels next to Craig who is pale as a ghost.   
  
"What happened?", asks Mulder dropping to his knees down next to Beth. Scully does the same and immediately unbuttons Craig's shirt.  
  
"Did someone call 911?", she yells.  
  
"Yes!", someone shouts from the crowd.  
  
"What is she doing?", protests Beth to Mulder.  
  
"Its okay, Scu...Dana is a doctor. She knows what to do", replies Mulder gently as he puts an arm around Beth's shoulders. She bites her lip as Scully checks his vital signs and then begins to administer CPR and mouth to mouth. Ten minutes go by before an ambulance appears. Scully gets to her feet and steps aside to allow the medics to take over. Putting an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth the medics strap him onto a gurney and loads him onto the ambulance. Beth quickly thanks Mulder and Scully as she is helped into the waiting vehicle. The sirens sound as they pull away.  
  
"Do you think that was a heart attack?", ask Mulder turning to Scully.  
  
"Its the only logical explanation Mulder", replies Scully tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "It came on rather suddenly, but thats the way it happens. Most people aren't even aware that they have a heart condition until their first attack."  
  
"Two heart attacks in one day Scully. It almost sounds like.....", starts Mulder.  
  
"No, don't even say that someone *willed* them to have a heart attack Mulder. Modell is dead and I can't see anyone else having the ability to push their will on others like he did", replies Scully slowly pushing her way through the crowd and back to their table. She sits down and pokes her fork at a piece of now cold pork.  
  
"Nothing is impossible Scully", replies Mulder as he pushes his plate aside. He watches Scully finish the rest of her dinner. "Sometimes it just takes a little bit of effort."  
  
Scully takes the last bite of her dinner and finishes off with a sip of beer. "Whats next on the agenda? Its only seven o'clock."  
  
"Nothing really important, just time to mingle with my classmates", replies Mulder looking over his shoulder at several couples embracing.  
  
"So.....mingle", says Scully. "There must be some people that you want to see", replies Scully. "You must have had a best friend in high school that you want to find", says Scully.  
  
"My best friend is right here", replies Mulder giving her a smile. "And there is no where I would rather be." Scully gives a little embarrassed smile.   
  
Mulder gets up out of his chair and extends his hand to Scully. "Let me show you around my school Scully. Its open house at Chillmark High and you've got the tour guide with the highest level of security clearance in the entire class." Scully chuckles as she allows herself to be pulled out of her seat. She tucks her arm in Mulder's as he leads her toward the lit high school.  
  
Part 10  
  
"And this was my home room Senior year", says Mulder excitingly walking down a crowded hallway. "Mr. Owens was a real stickler for punctuality."  
  
"I still am", replies an older gentlemen stepping out of Room 202. "Fox, Fox Mulder my most tardy student. How nice to see you my boy."  
  
"This is amazing, Mr. Owens? You're still teaching?", asks an astounded Mulder looking at an amused Scully.  
  
"I am, although I will be retiring after this year. Finally going to tap into that pension of mine. Surprised I didn't take early retirement after dealing with you for four years Fox? Thought you could always outsmart me didn't ya? Don't take your name to heart son, you couldn't ever fool this old man."  
  
"I had the utmost respect for you Sir. I want to assure you that your teachings impacted my work ethics immensely", replies Mulder. Scully rolls her eyes.  
  
"Yes Sir, he's on time every day at work", chuckles Scully.  
  
"And who do we have here", beams Mr. Owens at Scully.  
  
"Ah, this is my lovely part... wife Dana", replies Mulder looking at Scully and shrugging.  
  
"Ah, you finally settled down son, thats good. Marriage is a good thing and life isn't complete without it. My Julia and I have been married forty years this June. Very nice to meet you Dana. You keep an eye on this one, he has been known to disappear for periods of time, although he makes up good excuses."  
  
"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind", replies Scully giving Mulder an 'I already know' look.  
  
"Any children yet?", asks the teacher innocently. Scully's face goes from a pleasant smile to a pained look as she averts her eyes. Mulder glances in her direction well aware of her sensitivity to this subject.  
  
"No", he replies quietly. "We haven't been blessed."  
  
"That will come with time", says Mr. Owens winking at Mulder. "Well, its been a pleasure Fox...... Dana nice meeting you. I really have to go and catch up with some of my other students." He walks away.  
  
"Mulder, can we please go back to the hotel", says Scully softly.  
  
"Sure Scully, if thats what you want", replies Mulder. He bends his knees to look at her in the eye. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Mulder, really I'm fine", replies Scully turning her head from looking at him in the eye. But Mulder is too quick for her and turns her face to look at him. He wipes away a tear from her eye.  
  
"No you are *not* fine and I know why. Mr. Owens doesn't know about how sensitive that topic is with you. I'm sure he had no idea what that comment did to you."  
  
"Don't be silly Mulder", sniffs Scully. "Its nothing really. I can deal with it, I've been dealing with it for a while now. I've accepted what I can't have in life and children are one of those things among others that aren't in the plan." Mulder drops his hand.  
  
"You can have whatever you want in life Scully", replies Mulder wrapping his arms around Scully and pulling her to his chest. She burrows her nose into his polo shirt.  
  
"Can I Mulder?", asks Scully in a muffled voice. "You always believe in such fairy tales, myths, whatever."  
  
"Everyone deserves a happy ending Scully", replies Mulder as Scully pulls away and looks at him as he brushes the hair out of her face. "Well maybe everyone but CSM", he grins at her and she tearfully smiles. "Come on, lets get out of here." He takes her hand and they walk toward the stairs. 


	3. Parts 11 to 15

Part 11  
  
After picking up a bag of popcorn at the hotel gift shop the two agents return to the penthouse and sit on the couch. "What do you want to watch", asks Mulder reaching over on the coffee table for the tv guide.  
  
"You're actually asking my opinion?", asks Scully amazed. "Theres no big game on that you want to watch?"  
  
"Theres always a game on Scully, I'm just being sensitive to your needs", replies Mulder.   
  
Scully snorts. "Whatever looks good Mulder."  
  
"How about Casablanca", asks Mulder flipping the channel.  
  
"You don't really want to watch Casablanca do you", asks Scully ripping open the popcorn bag and eating a few kernels.  
  
"Why not?", asks Mulder looking at her.  
  
"Its not really *your* style of movie", replies Scully.  
  
"I told you we're watching whatever you want to watch tonight", replies Mulder. "And if you want to watch Casablanca we'll watch it."  
  
"Fine", replies Scully.  
  
"Fine", says Mulder tossing the remote on the coffee table. He puts his feet up on the coffee table and leans back, casually putting his arm around the back of the couch behind Scully. She holds out the popcorn bag to him and he takes a handful.  
  
"This is nice Mulder", says Scully without looking at him. "I mean taking time off and not worrying about a case. I think we both needed some R and R."  
  
"Yeah, too bad our roommates are annoying as hell", replies Mulder tossing a piece of popcorn up in the air and catching it in his mouth. Scully looks at him and laughs out loud.  
  
"Agent Mulder, you have talents I didn't know about", says Scully.  
  
"You don't know *everything* about me Agent Scully", replies Mulder giving her an intense look. Scully stares at his mouth a moment and then faces forward.  
  
"The movie is starting Mulder, quit talking", she says.  
  
"Who said anything about talking", says Mulder removing his arm from around her and   
  
clasping his hands in his lap.  
  
The movie starts and Scully gets engrossed with the story that Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman made famous. Thinking how the parallels were similar to Mulder and herself. Two people put together for the purpose of solving a case, but the movie ended as it had started. Separation. Just then she hears a soft snoring sound and looks over to see Mulder has dropped off to sleep. She looks back over at the tv for a few moments and tries to get back into the movie. Mulder grunts in his sleep and then rolls slightly that his head comes to rest on her shoulder. She glances sideways and bites her lip slightly. Brushing her hand through his hair she turns back to the movie.   
  
About fifteen minutes later Mulder groggily awakens. "Sorry", he says as he attempts to move away from her.   
  
"You're tired", replies Scully. "and the movie is almost over. Why don't use just lie down and use my lap as a pillow? Its okay, really." She puts her feet up on the coffee table and crosses her ankles.  
  
Mulder raises his eyebrow at her. "Why Agent Scully are you putting the moves on me?"  
  
Scully colors slightly. "No, I just thought you were uncomfortable, but wanted to watch the end of the movie."  
  
"I wasn't refusing", says Mulder swinging his legs up on the couch and resting his head in her lap. He turns sideways and the agents continue to watch the movie until they both drift off.   
  
They are awakened at the sound of a door and arguing.  
  
"I saw you flirting with Hank at the pig roast. Thats not what you are here for, do you understand", yells Dave.   
  
"What the hell gives you the right to tell me what to do", returns Gina. "Besides, what kind of weekend do you think this for me? Coming to this hicktown reunion and sharing this penthouse with your weird friend and his boring wife? Let me tell you Dave, they are the most abnormal couple I've ever seen."  
  
"Hey Fox was my friend in high school and you don't have to like him. I offered the other room cause they were in a jam. We'll be out of here in two days and you won't have to worry about ever seeing them again or me for that matter if thats what you want." Gina laughs and then gasps when she sees the tv is on. Mulder and Scully stare at them from the couch.  
  
"Hey aren't we cozy here", replies Dave nervously. "Sorry you had to um, hear me and Gina arguing. Gina here had a few too many beers at the pig roast and well I think I better put her to bed right now before she says too much." He grabs her arm and pulls her into their bedroom. The door slams.  
  
Part 12  
  
Mulder sits up and stares at the closed door. Scully turns around and follows his gaze. "What was *that* all about?", he asks.  
  
"I told you Mulder, they're an unhappy couple. They've been good at hiding it thus far, but I think *their* charade has just started falling apart", replies Scully looking at Mulder.   
  
"Weird friend? Abnormal couple?", asks Mulder looking back at Scully.  
  
"Boring wife", sighs Scully. "We're not the most outgoing people Mulder, I guess we don't make the grade." "If we weren't role playing I would feel bad, but we are and I don't feel bad Mulder. You shouldn't either."  
  
"Am I *weird* Scully", demands Mulder. He stares at her awaiting her reply.  
  
"Mulder is this a rhetorical question?", asks Scully.  
  
"No, I just want to know if you think I am weird", replies Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, Gina doesn't know you like I *know* you. You've never cared what others thought before, why now?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe its because I've always been labeled "Spooky" because of my work, not my personal life. I mean she called me "weird" and she knows nothing about me.....us", says Mulder. "You're right, I don't trust her."  
  
"Mulder, its late and we can have this discussion all night, but I'm tired and I need my sleep. So lets go to bed and hope that Ralph and Alice stop fighting." Scully gets up and picks up the remote. She shuts off the tv leaving the room lit by one small lamp. She walks into the bedroom as Mulder gets up and flips off the lamp.  
  
Walking into the bedroom he shuts the door behind him. "Since I hogged the bathroom when we first got here Mulder you can use the shower first", says Scully sitting down on the bed after propping up a couple of pillows. "I'll just sit here and read for a while." She opens a book.  
  
"Thank you", replies Mulder in a dull tone as he opens up his drawer and pulls out a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. He goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.   
  
After showering and washing his hair he pulls on his sleepwear and walks over to the sink. He towel dries his hair and brushes his teeth using the mirror. Spitting in the sink he wipes his mouth on a towel and puts his toothbrush back in his bag. Yawning he rubs his face and runs his hand through his hair. As he stares at himself in the mirror the unfamiliar image of the gold band on his left hand startles him for a moment. He looks down at his hand and flexes it for a second before he turns and opens the door to the bathroom. "All yours Scully", he says as he turns and picks up his scattered clothes. He then walks back into the bedroom and throws his dirty clothes into his bag. "Scully?"  
  
Looking over he sees that she has fallen asleep reading her book. Kneeling down next to her he stares at her a moment. Thinking how beautiful she really is and how lucky he is to have her in his life he gently removes the book from her chest. He closes the book and quietly puts it on the nightstand.   
  
Standing up he gently removes her shoes and covers her with the quilt. He gives her small kiss on the forehead and shuts off the light. Walking over to the other side of the bed he grabs the extra pillow and goes into the bathroom shutting the door almost all the way behind him.  
  
Part 13   
  
Scully awakens to a soft tapping on her door. She jumps up and realizes that she has fallen asleep with all of her clothes on, but someone covered her with the quilt. Squinting at the digital clock next to her she flips on the light. Its 2:00 in the morning. "Come in", she says without thinking. The door slowly opens and Dave cautiously sticks his head in.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you Dana, but I really need to talk to you." Dave frowns at the fully dressed Scully sitting up in bed. "Wheres Fox?"  
  
"I'm right here", says Mulder staggering out of the bathroom half asleep. "Whats up Dave?" Mulder takes the empty spot next to Scully on the bed. She looks at him a moment before pulling one of the pillows from behind her and handing it to him. He takes it without saying anything and stuffs it behind his head. Snuggling down he crosses his arms across his chest and stares at Dave.  
  
"I just want to apologize for Gina's behavior out there tonight. It was uncalled for. You see Gina came from money and well she's having problems dealing with my frugalness. Suddenly I'm not good enough for her and then this weekend seeing how well you've done for yourself Fox I can see where she is right", says Dave sadly.  
  
"Don't beat yourself down Dave", says Mulder suddenly feeling like a heel for lying to him. "She'll come around. She's crazy for you and material things don't matter when you're happy."  
  
"What was it about Fox that made you know he was the one for you?", Dave asks Scully.   
  
Scully's mouth drops open and she is at a loss for words as she glances from Dave's questioning face to Mulder's curious one. "I......I found him different, different from anyone else that I had.....dated. He was kind, loyal, dashing and I just couldn't help trusting him."  
  
"Did you know that you loved him right away, or did he grow on you", asks Dave.  
  
"Well when we first met we had a our differences. I thought he was a little strange, but he proved to me that normal is *not* always what its cracked up to be", replies Scully.  
  
"Thats not what he asked", says Mulder. "When did you realize you loved me?" Scully turns to look at Mulder who stares challengingly at her. Scully gives him a 'I'm going to get you for this' look.  
  
Scully looks back at Dave and clears her throat. "Um, I would guess when I first walked into his...no I mean when he first walked into my laboratory I found him incredibly.....sexy. However, it would take me several months of working with him to realize that I had fallen in love with him." Scully looks down and plucks at the edge of the quilt.  
  
"What about you Mr. Hotshot?", Dave asks Mulder. "When did you know you loved Dana?"  
  
"From the first moment I laid eyes on her", replies Mulder immediately. Scully's head whips around to look at Mulder whose eyes are focused on Dave.  
  
"Thanks guys. I guess that gives me some hope", says Dave backing up and reaching for the doorknob. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. Good Night."  
  
"No problem bud", replies Mulder as Dave shuts the door. Scully gets up without looking at Mulder. She walks over to her drawer and fiddles around with her clothes.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?", he asks quietly.  
  
"About what?", she asks tossing clothes on top of the bureau and digging deeper.  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about", hisses Mulder sitting up cross legged and hugging his pillow to his chest.  
  
"Mulder, Dave put pressure on us. We made stuff up and there is nothing to talk about", replies Scully. "Damn, I forgot to bring pajamas."  
  
"Here, you can wear this", says Mulder getting off the bed he walks over to his drawer and pulls out the plaid top that matches the bottoms of his pajamas. He starts to hand it to her. "Are you saying you made all that up?"  
  
"No.....not everything", replies Scully slowly taking the top from him. "And you? Did you make that up?"  
  
"Well, no I guess its .....true", replies Mulder quietly. Scully nods and walks into the bathroom shutting the door. Five minutes later she walks out and finds Mulder lying down on *his* side of the bed staring at the ceiling. She slips into the other side of the bed and shuts off the light. Mulder starts to get up, but she grabs his arm.  
  
"Stay", she says. Nodding he slips under the covers.  
  
"We need to talk", he says quietly.  
  
"Tomorrow", Scully replies scooting over to lie next to him. "Just hold for me tonight." Mulder pulls her to him and she burrows her face into his neck. He rests his chin on top of her head and thinks how hard it was for her to admit that she cared for him. Smiling to himself he knows that tomorrow was going to be one time that he didn't ditch an appointment with Dana Scully.  
  
Part 14  
  
Mulder awakens suddenly from a small crash in the living room. He leans over to look at the digital clock on Scully's side of the bed. It reads 4:30 a.m. He disentangles Scully's arms from around him and gets out of bed slowly in order not to awaken her. Feeling his way around the room he only reaches the chair by the door by stubbing his toe on it. Biting his tongue from the pain he blindly reaches for the pocket of his black leather jacket which he had hung over the back of the chair. Instinctively he pulls out his gun and cautiously approaches the door and opens it a crack. Looking out he sees Gina frantically trying to pick up mints that had scattered to the floor from a bowl that she had knocked over. She scoops up the last of the mints and places the bowl back onto the table and returns to her feet. Grabbing the purse she had put down she slings it over her shoulder and starts to walk to the door. Mulder notices she is dressed rather sexy and wonders where she is going at the late or rather early hour as she slips onto the elevator. Glancing down at his attire he knows he can't follow her dressed as he is.   
  
Regretfully he turns on the light illuminating the room. "Scully", he says softly approaching her. She awakens and squints against the light. For a moment she is confused.  
  
"Mulder, why are you in my room", she groans rolling over and covering her eyes with her hand.   
  
"We're at my class reunion Scully, wake up. Gina just snuck out of the place and I want to follow her", replies Mulder flopping down on the end of the bed to pull on a pair of socks and sneakers. "Come on, you're my backup so get up before we lose her."  
  
"Mulder, this is crazy. Its...its 4:35 in the morning and I'm tired. What do we care what Gina is up to? Turn out the light and come back to bed." She covers her face with the quilt.   
  
"I can't believe that I'm passing up on that request, but I've got to check it out. It may be an.....", replies Mulder before being interupted.  
  
"Its *not* an X-File", says Scully flinging back the quilt and glaring at him with a sleep deprived rage. "Mulder, we are at your class reunion for Pete's sake. Our roommates are having marital problems. She probably wants to be alone and decided to go take a walk. Maybe she's a closet alcoholic or maybe she jogs."  
  
"In a leather mini skirt and corset?", asks Mulder raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What?", asks Scully amazed.  
  
"She was dressed a little *revealing* if you know what I mean", replies Mulder getting up and walking to the door. He picks up his gun from the bureau and turns. "Are you coming or not? We're going to lose her."  
  
Scully sighs and pulls the covers aside. Getting up she walks over to her drawer and pulls on a pair of jeans followed by socks and sneakers. Pulling her own gun and badge out of her purse she walks up to Mulder. "I think you better bring your badge. I can just see us getting picked up for stalking a woman with guns. You better be right about this Mulder, or we're going to look foolish. Why don't we just wake Dave and tell him."  
  
"Because he may not know what is going on", replies Mulder grabbing his badge from the nightstand and then opening the bedroom door. "He even may be being influenced by her."  
  
"Mulder, get real. The woman is probably having an affair", replies Scully following Mulder as they creep to the elevator. The numbers decend as Gina reaches her destination,  
  
"Lets take the stairs", whispers Mulder as he opens the door next to the elevator. He holds it open for Scully and then slips through behind her.  
  
Part 15  
  
Once the agents reach the lobby of the hotel Gina is nowhere in sight. "Damn it, we lost her", says Mulder in frustration. He looks in all directions, but its hopeless.  
  
"She couldn't have gone far", says Scully. "Lets check the bar." Mulder nods and they head to the near empty bar. Gina sits on a bar stool next to a blond man. Mulder pulls Scully behind a plant so they won't be spotted.  
  
"I don't believe it", says Mulder under his breath.  
  
"What?", asks Scully looking up at him.  
  
"Its Hank Edwards. The guy that Dave was accusing Gina of flirting with. You may be just right Scully. Maybe they are having an affair", replies Mulder looking down at her.  
  
"And you thought this was an X-File", replies Scully with a slight smile. The two agents watch Gina and Hank as they lean in toward one another in conversation After a few minutes Gina picks up her purse and the two leave the bar with their arms around one another.  
  
"This is terrible", says Mulder once they are gone. "How can I tell my friend that his fiancee is a two timing bimbo? It will break his heart."  
  
"You've got to tell him Mulder", replies Scully. "It would disrespectful to your friendship with Dave if you didn't. I wouldn't suggest waking him up when we go back, but I think tomorrow you should maybe take a walk with him and tell him in the kindest way you can."  
  
Mulder nods and they head back to the lobby where he hits the elevator button. He shakes his head. " I still can't believe that I have to let the poor guy know. I mean is she like this all the time, or is this some spur of the moment fling that she has chosen to have. I mean of all the low things. Imagine having an affair with one of your fiancée's classmates at a reunion?" The elevator opens and they get on. Mulder goes to press the button to their floor. "Oh crap."  
  
"What?", asks Scully.  
  
"I forgot the keycard to the penthouse", replies Mulder.  
  
"We'll have to go back to the desk", says Scully as the door closes. "Or we could always walk."  
  
"I have a better idea", says Mulder pressing the tenth floor button. They ascend about eight floors and he presses the emergency stop.  
  
"Mulder, you are not going to pull that prank again", says Scully giving him a look. "Thats getting really old." Just then the telephone rings. Mulder pulls open the little door and reaching in he takes the phone off the hook. Placing it to the side of the cradle he shuts the door.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?", asks Scully suspiciously as Mulder turns to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. Turning he sits down on the floor of the elevator and pulls her to sit on his lap.  
  
"Mulder, we're in an elevator", says Scully.  
  
"Its tomorrow", replies Mulder.  
  
"What do you mean its tomorrow?", asks Scully looking into his gaze.  
  
"I said we needed to talk and you said that we should wait until tomorrow", replies Mulder calmly as he brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Mulder, you didn't need to stop the elevator to get me to talk", says Scully.  
  
"I'd stop the world Scully if I needed to", replies Mulder. "Besides, you've got no where to run and don't try avoiding the issue."  
  
"Mulder......", says Scully.  
  
"Lets get it out in the open Scully. I love you. Now what do you have to say to that?", asks Mulder to an open mouthed Scully. 


	4. Parts 16 to 20

Part 16  
  
"Mulder, I don't know what to say", replies Scully looking dumbfounded at him. "I never knew you felt that way about me."  
  
"And they say *I* have a problem grasping reality?", asks Mulder staring at her.  
  
"Mulder, if you had these feelings why didn't you just tell me about them?", asks Scully.  
  
"And risk the chance that you'll accuse me of losing my mind *again*", replies Mulder.  
  
"No, I wouldn't say that", says Scully playing with a lock of his hair. "If you had only been serious for one moment of your life and told me in the proper setting I would have listened."  
  
"Really? Without interrupting or invalidating my claim?", asks Mulder.  
  
"I would have been speechless for once in my life", replies Scully.  
  
"I find *that* surprising", replies Mulder with a smile.   
  
"Are you saying that I talk too much?", accuses Scully. "Because if you are, you're going to wish this elevator wasn't soundproof."  
  
"No, no thats not what I mean", mumbles Mulder. "I mean you've always laughed off my hints. Why do you think I make those comments? Do you actually think I make those comments to other female agents? I'd be thrown out of the bureau."  
  
"I just always thought you had a perverse mind", replies Scully.  
  
"Only when it comes to you", says Mulder. "But thats not the point. Don't you ever want to believe in anything Scully?"  
  
"Things have to be proven to me first", says Scully looking him in the eye. "Just because someone wants to believe in something doesn't make it fact. Don't get me wrong, I have feelings for you too, but we need time to.........."  
  
"Scully? Shut up", says Mulder pulling her to him and kissing her.   
  
Scully stiffens for a moment but then thinks to herself, 'this is Mulder, I'm actually kissing Mulder. I'm sitting in my partner's lap in an elevator and he actually told me how he feels and he is *not* running away to pursue a lead on an X-File. Now this is life.....' She braces her hands on his shoulders as she kisses him back. His hands in her hair are driving her wild and she wishes she hadn't been so blind to her own feelings.  
  
Becoming a bit bolder Scully's lips travel along Mulder's jawline and down his neck. Pausing at his ear she whispers, "I love you too Mulder." He pulls her up to face him.  
  
"Miracles do exist Scully and you just *proved* that to me", replies Mulder. Scully smiles shyly without looking at Mulder. He pulls her to him and gives her a hug.  
  
"We can't let Skinner know", says Scully. "They'll split us up and I don't want that."  
  
"You are *my* partner Scully and we're the only ones that need to know the true meaning of that", says Mulder pulling her to look at him. "Remember that the truth is what is important and not what others think." Scully nods as he leans in to kiss her again.   
  
After a few minutes of heated exchange the agents pull apart. Mulder frowns as he looks at the ceiling of the elevator. "It feels like the elevator is moving", says Mulder looking back at Scully. Just then the elevator opens and there are three nuns staring at them. The one in the middle slaps her hand over her mouth and the other two cross themselves.  
  
After quickly composing herself the middle nun gives a disapproving glance at Scully and then focuses on Mulder. She peers down her nose at him and then a sign of recognition hits her face. "Fox! Fox William Mulder! Get up off of that floor this instant!"   
  
"You know a nun?", asks Scully her hands still around his neck.   
  
"I didn't think so", says Mulder glancing back at the nun who has stormed into the elevator and much to the surprise of Scully grabs Mulder by the ear. Scully drops off his lap as he is forced to his feet.  
  
"Haven't changed a bit Mulder. The last time I saw you I was pulling you out of a janitor's closet with that Alicia tramp the baton twirler."  
  
"Ms. Reynolds? You're a nun?", exclaims Mulder.  
  
"Yes, I joined the Sisters of Charity about fifteen years ago Mr. Mulder and it was the best decision I ever made. My mission in life is serving God now, not serving Satan. I was young and foolish teaching that Sex Education class. It didn't serve any purpose but corrupting the minds of our youth. You are proof of that", she scolds as she watches Scully get to her feet.  
  
"Sister........?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Margaret now", replies the nun as she hold the elevator open with her black boot.  
  
"Sister Margaret, I'm not a bad person really. I'm an FBI agent now and I serve society by bringing criminals to justice. This is my partner, Dana Scully", says Mulder.  
  
"So, you're partaking in the sins of the flesh with a co-worker and you are *not* married?", says the nun with flashing eyes.  
  
"We're married", says Scully quickly as she holds up her left hand. She avoids Mulder's surprised look.   
  
"Glad to hear it", says the nun. "I was wrong about you Fox. Please accept my apology", beams the nun as she ushers the agents out of the elevator. "I must say that your wife is a very attractive young lady and I can see where your hormones may rage. Please though save it for private moments please."  
  
Mulder tries hard not to laugh as the nuns swap places and get onto the elevator while he and Scully stand in the lobby holding hands. As the door shuts the nun gets one more comment in. "Forget what I taught in class, any type of birth control is a sin if its preventing God's gift of life from transpiring."   
  
The doors close and Scully looks up at Mulder. "Mulder, that wasn't......"  
  
"Ms. Reynolds, the boyhood love of my life. Why do I feel like I should go to confession?"  
  
"Oh my God, you were in love with a nun?", asks Scully.  
  
"Hey, you heard her, she wasn't a nun at the time", says Mulder defensively. "Besides, you lied to her."  
  
Scully slaps her own hand over her mouth. "You're right, I did. I told her that we were married."  
  
"We've got the rings. Justice of the Peace is just a phone call away", says Mulder suggestively.  
  
"I am *not* getting married to you...........now", says Scully. "Especially dressed like this", motions Scully to her jeans and plaid pajama top. "Look at you." Mulder looks down at his t-shirt, pajama bottoms and sneakers.   
  
"And we're supposed to be federal agents dedicated to serve and protect America from the criminally insane", says Mulder.  
  
"No, we look like couch potatoes", says Scully pressing the elevator button." The elevator comes and the door opens. Dave stands there.  
  
"What are you guys doing up now, and dressed like that?", asks Dave. Mulder tries to come up with something but before he can Dave steps off the elevator. "Have you seen Gina? She's not in the room."  
  
Scully and Mulder turn and look at each other.  
  
Part 17  
  
"Come on guys, where is she?", asks Dave.  
  
"Dave, we need to talk", says Mulder putting his arm around Dave and urging him back onto the elevator. Scully follows behind.   
  
Once back at the penthouse Scully excuses herself and goes to their bedroom and takes a shower and dresses. When she exits the bathroom she finds Mulder sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. "How did it go?", she asks.  
  
"He wasn't very receptive to my theory", replies Mulder raising his head to reveal a bruise on his jaw.  
  
"Oh Mulder, he punched you?", asks Scully entering back into the bathroom. She returns with a cold facecloth and kneels next to him. Gently she presses the cloth to his jaw.   
  
"He freaked out when I told him what she was wearing. He didn't act all that surprised, but was angry that she had the nerve to 'bring out her true colors in public'", says Mulder. "The problem is he took out his anger on me. Oww...."  
  
"Sorry", says Scully. "If I could get my hands on that Gina I'd string her up by her fingernails. Have you seen how long they are? They could be used as a murder weapon."  
  
"Thats my Scully, always protecting me", says Mulder taking the cloth from her and tossing it across the room. He glances at his watch. "Its already 7:00 and we're due at the brunch at 8:00. I'm going to go get dressed and then we can go down to the banquet room." He gets up to get some clothes when they hear arguing in the next room as a door slams. Mulder raises an eyebrow at Scully as they both approach the door. Mulder cracks the door an inch as they strain to hear the chaos.  
  
"Where the f*** were you?", yells Dave.  
  
"I don't have to tell you where I was! I'm with you all day, that was the agreement remember? I don't have to answer to you and if you don't like it you can give me my money now and I'll leave!", yells Gina back. Just then the agents hear a scuffle. "Get your hands off of me", yells Gina.   
  
"Shut the hell up", hisses Dave. "I swear to God if Fox and Dana hear anything you've said you are going to be sorry." Just then Mulder chooses to swing the door open.  
  
"Is there a problem Dave?", asks Mulder suspiciously.  
  
"No, no not at all", replies Dave nervously. "You know how it is Fox. Little premarital arguments. The best part is making up." He puts his arm around Gina and pulls her to him. She gives him a drop dead look.  
  
"Everything okay Gina?", asks Scully popping her head around Mulder.  
  
"Yeah, sure everything's great", replies Gina with a forced smile.  
  
""Listen, Fox I'm sorry for decking ya. I just lost it. What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
asks Dave picking up a program off of a table and glancing at it.   
  
"Forget it. Just be ready with your checkbook tonight. The breakfast starts at 8 o'clock", replies Mulder. " I was just about to change my clothes. I would suggest you do the same", he gives Gina a once over. She puffs her chest out slightly and gives Mulder an appreciative look that both Scully and Dave doesn't miss.  
  
"You're absolutely right", replies Dave. "Come on *sweetheart* lets get ready so we don't keep the Mulders waiting." He ushers Gina into their bedroom and shuts the door.   
  
"I think Dave is losing it", says Scully. "He must be so embarrassed with her behavior." Mulder closes their door to turn to look at her.   
  
"I can't put my finger on it, but something is not right with them", replies Mulder going to his drawer and pulling a black t-shirt out with some clean underwear. Scully's eyes follow him to the closet where he pulls out a pair of jeans.   
  
"And you haven't noticed this before? Mulder we *know* something is not right with them. Their engagement is obviously in jeopardy. They haven't even gotten married yet and they need a marriage counselor."  
  
"No, thats not it. There is something else that doesn't make sense", replies Mulder turning to enter the bathroom. "After breakfast I think we should give Frohike a call and see if he can do a little background check on Gina. If thats her name."  
  
"Mulder, who else could she be?", asks Scully.  
  
"She ain't Mother Teresa thats all I know", replies Mulder shutting the bathroom door.   
  
Part 18  
  
"Thanks hon", says Dave as Gina puts a plate of food in front of him. "See guys shes already acting like the dutiful little gal she is." Gina gives him a sarcastic smile as she sits down next to him.   
  
"So Gina, I'm sorry I never caught your last name", says Mulder with a glass of orange juice in midair. He takes a long sip as he waits for her response.  
  
"DeCaprio", replies Gina after a moment of hesitation.  
  
"Any relation to Leo?", asks Scully.  
  
"No", says Gina giving Scully a dirty look. She then glances over at Dave eating his breakfast and gives a small smile as she takes a bite of a danish. Just then a fat brunette woman with thick glasses walks by with a dish laden high with food. She glances over and sees Mulder. "Fox Mulder! How are you?"   
  
Mulder squints a moment at her. "I'm sorry do I know you?"  
  
"Oh how silly of me. I forgot my nametag", says the woman juggling her plate to reach in her pocket and pull out her tag. "Its Alicia, Alicia Jennings."  
  
Mulder nearly chokes on his homefries as he covers his mouth. Scully smiles politely at Alicia a moment. "You must have been the baton twirler", she says.  
  
"Yeah I was", blushes Alicia. "I was a little thinner back then."  
  
"A little?", says Dave. Alicia glares a him.   
  
"Oh yes, David Anderson how can I forget you. You were the one that mooned the entire graduating class as you received your diploma. What other milestones have you reached in your life?"  
  
"I'm a successful accountant now and I'm engaged to Gina DeCaprio here", replies Dave with a smile.  
  
"Hmm, typical", says Alicia dismissing him. "So, Fox I hear you joined the Secret Service."  
  
"Ah, no actually its the FBI", replies Mulder. "I attended Oxford majoring in Psychology and then got recruited as a profiler."  
  
"Oh, so you try to determine why criminals do the things they do?", asks Alicia picking a piece of bacon off of her dish and eating it.  
  
"Ah, yeah something like that", says Mulder. "What do you do Alicia?"  
  
"Oh I'm a food critic for the Chillmark Times. I also run a small business out of my home."  
  
"Alicia, I'd like you to meet my wife, Dana", says Mulder motioning to Scully.  
  
"Hi, Dana. What do you do?", asks Alicia.  
  
"I'm a pathologist with the FBI", replies Scully.  
  
"So you autopsy people", says Alicia.  
  
"Yes, I try to determine the cause of death to solve crimes", replies Scully.  
  
"Hmm, interesting", says Alicia looking from Scully to her food. "Speaking of dead people, did you hear?"  
  
"What?", asks Mulder.  
  
"About Craig Lawson? He's dead. Apparently that heart attack last night at the pig roast did him in. Its a shame, imagine having a fatal heart attack at only forty years old? Poor Beth is a widow and they didn't even get to have any children."  
  
"He's dead?", asks Dave with his fork halfway to his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, apparently he hadn't had any previous attacks, but his cholesterol was a little high according to Beth. She's already left to make the arrangements. His body has to shipped all the way back to Seattle. Well, its been nice talking to you guys, but I've got to go eat this while its still warm." She walks away and starts to sit down at a nearby table when she is stopped by another classmate. She immediately starts to relay the story of Craig's tragic end again.  
  
"Wow, Craig's dead", says Dave amazed. "He was just so full of life. I can't believe he is really gone."  
  
"Yeah", replies Mulder. "He was fine just before the pig roast. Dana and I talked a moment with him and then we got in line to eat. What did he talk to you about Gina?"  
  
"Hmm?",says Gina snapping to attention.  
  
"Did Craig give any indication that he wasn't feeling well?", asks Scully.  
  
"No, no I wasn't aware of any problem. I only asked him where the ladies' room was. We didn't really talk about anything." She drops her eyes to her plate.  
  
"Whats on the agenda for today?", Dave asks Mulder.  
  
"Nothing really", replies Mulder. "Everyone is just supposed to do their own thing. Tonight of course is the ball and the banquet. Tomorrow everyone goes home."  
  
"Got anything special planned?", asks Dave.  
  
"I thought I'd show Dana around Chillmark. Give her a tour of all my childhood hangouts.  
  
"Great idea", says Dave. "Mind if Gina and I tag along?"  
  
"Actually", says Scully interrupting. "Fox and I kinda wanted to spend the day alone. He's been working on a big case lately and we haven't had a lot of time to spend with each other. If you don't mind could we see you later tonight?"  
  
"Sure, thats fine", says Dave getting up and helping Gina get out of her chair. "We'll see you tonight at the ball. Whoever is there first save the others a seat."   
  
"Will do", replies Mulder as they walk away.  
  
"Ready to do a little investigative work Agent Scully?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Thats why they put the *I* in FBI", replies Scully with a smile. The two agents pull out their chairs and head out to the lobby of the hotel. Pulling a quarter out of his pocket he lifts the receiver and puts it to his ear. He inserts the quarter and waits for the operator.  
  
"I need to make a call with my calling card", says Mulder. "The number is............."  
  
Part 19  
  
"Lone Gunmen", says Langly answering the phone.  
  
"Its me, Mulder", says Mulder looking around him to make sure that no one can overhear him.  
  
"Hey where are ya? The guys and I were going out for chili dogs", replies Langly.  
  
"I'm in Chillmark. I'm at my class reunion", says Mulder. "I need your help."  
  
"Sure thing, what do you need?", asks Langly.  
  
"I need a background check", replies Mulder.  
  
"This may be a stupid question, but aren't you able to get information like that really fast?", asks Langly. "I mean I can do it, but it may take a few hours."  
  
"I'm on personal time and I don't want to bring any attention to this. I need to do this really on the cue-tee", says Mulder.  
  
"Is that Mulder", asks Frohike from the background. "Tell him he owes me twenty bucks."  
  
"Frohike says you owe him twenty bucks", says Langly.  
  
"I heard him. Tell him I'll pay him when I get home. Trust me there shouldn't be a money problem", replies Mulder.  
  
"Are you doing something illegal we should know about?", asks Langly. "Cause if you are we need to scramble this phone signal."  
  
"NO, I am not doing anything illegal. Getting back to the background check, you've got to get everything you can on Gina DeCaprio. She lives in New York City and...."  
  
"Is this someone from your high school reunion?", asks Langly as he takes notes.  
  
"Well, yeah but...", says Mulder.  
  
"This isn't a paternity case is it?", asks Langly. "Cause I don't want to get involved in anything like that."  
  
"What?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Well I thought maybe that some high school chick of yours is claiming that you have a child you never knew about. You know the cost of college these days."  
  
"No, where in the hell did you get that idea from? Gina is my friend's fiancee and there is something fishy about her. I don't know anything about her except her name, where she lives and she's approximately 30 to 40 years old."  
  
"Thats a wide spread", says Langly. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to narrow it down with that little information."  
  
"Do the best you can", replies Mulder. "I hate seeing my friend being taken advantage of."  
  
"Where's Mulder?", asks Frohike in the background.  
  
"He's at his class reunion", replies Langly covering the phone partly with his hand.  
  
"Ask him if he minds if I call Dana while he's out of town", says Frohike.   
  
Langly puts the phone back to his ear. "Frohike wants to know....."  
  
"I heard and no I would mind", replies Mulder. "Besides, shes not home."  
  
"Oh she went away?", asks Langly.  
  
"Where did she go", yells Frohike in the background.  
  
"With me", replies Mulder.  
  
"She's with Mulder", replies Langly. Theres a crash in the background.  
  
"What was *that*?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Frohike just passed out", says Langly. "Oh he's coming to."  
  
"Tell him we're rooming together", grins Mulder. Scully twists his arm and glares at him.  
  
"Mulder and Scully are sharing a room", says Langly to Frohike who is holding onto a table as he gets up.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!", screams Frohike as he pounds the top of the table with his fists.  
  
"How soon can you have the information?", asks Mulder as he attempts to yell over the shrieks of Frohike.   
  
"I should have it by later tonight or first thing tomorrow morning", replies Langly.  
  
"Wheres Byers?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Sleeping", says Langly.   
  
"He can sleep listening to *that*?", asks Mulder as another crash is heard.  
  
"He's used to it", replies Langly.  
  
"Okay, we're going out, so if you need to contact us leave a message. We're in the penthouse", says Mulder.  
  
"You're renting the penthouse? Hey Mulder, this sounds serious or is this on the fed's money?", asks Langly.  
  
"THE PENTHOUSE!!!!!!!!!!", wails Frohike again.  
  
"Ah, we're rooming with friends, so just leave a general message with the front desk and I'll call you back", replies Mulder. "I gotta go." He hangs up. "I think I just may have led Frohike to a nervous breakdown."  
  
"He was already on his way", replies Scully.   
  
"Okay, the report should be done by the time we leave here", says Mulder. Just then four police run in the revolving front door followed by three EMT's and a gurney.  
  
"Third floor, Room 455", yells a panicked Rick at the front desk.  
  
Mulder gives Scully a look as he walks over to the desk. "Fox Mulder, FBI." He pulls out his badge and shows it to Rick. "What happened?"  
  
"A guest had a heart attack", replies Rick nervously after glancing at Mulder's badge. Scully comes up to stand beside Mulder.  
  
"Who is in registered in Room 455?", asks Mulder.  
  
Rick looks it up in the computer. Glancing up he replies, "Stanley Edwards."  
  
Mulder looks at Scully. "Stanley, also known as Hank."  
  
"Coincidence?", asks Scully.  
  
"Two.....no three heart attacks in less than twenty-four hours? I think thats a little higher than the national average Scully", replies Mulder. "If Hank Edwards dies, I want you to.."  
  
"Autopsy him", replies Scully.  
  
"You know me too well", replies Mulder. "Lets head up to the fourth floor." He leads Scully toward the elevator.  
  
Part 20  
  
"Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI", says Mulder showing his badge to the police officer standing next to the open motel room decorated with yellow crime scene tape. "Is this a suspected homicide?"  
  
"Not yet", replies the officer. "We're just taking standard precautions. Why is the FBI here? We didn't call you guys in. We just got the call ourselves." He glances at Scully who holds up her own badge for his inspection.  
  
"I just happened to be staying at the hotel and decided to see if there was any need for my assistance", says Mulder. "Agent Scully is a pathologist and I would suggest you to take advantage of her expertise."  
  
"You'll have to talk to my supervisor", says the officer. "You can go in, just don't touch anything. He'll have my hide if you do." Mulder holds up the banner for Scully and then he ducks under it.  
  
"Who the hell let you two in here? This isn't a sideshow mister, so I'd suggest you get out before I have you arrested for attempting to tamper with a suspected crime scene", says a police officer who by the number of stripes on his shirt sleeve was someone with rank.  
  
"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully", replies Mulder holding up his badge and glancing at Scully who holds up her own. "FBI"  
  
"FBI? What the hell are you doing here? This guy just got found", says the officer glaring at them.  
  
"We aren't trying to take over your investigation. Like I told your officer in the hall I was only staying at the hotel for a class reunion. The victim was an attendant of the same event that I was here for and I'm just here to offer my assistance and that of Agent Scully's as well", replies Mulder.  
  
"You better believe you aren't taking over this investigation", replies the officer. "Damn Feds are always stepping in and trying to tell us how to do our jobs. Names Captain Conners." He extends his hand to Mulder who shakes it. He then shakes Scully's hand. "Sorry for the bitter attitude, but I've been working this county for twenty years. No one is going to tell me that I can't solve a case on my own."  
  
"What have ya got?", asks Mulder glancing down at the body on the floor covered by a sheet.   
  
"Maid came in here about half an hour ago and found the body. Apparent heart attack. We won't know until the autopsy results come back." He glances over at Scully. "Since you're in town I suppose you could assist if you'd like."  
  
"I'd be delighted", says Scully sarcastically. "Does anyone have any latex on them?"  
  
"Sorry, I'd didn't anticipate getting *lucky* on this trip Scully", replies Mulder jokingly.  
  
She rolls her eyes as an EMT comes forward and hands her a pair of gloves. After donning them she kneels next to the body and throws the sheet back to begin an external body exam.  
  
"It just seems damn strange", says Captain Conners to Mulder as they watch Scully. "We just came here yesterday and took away a maintenance man. From what I understand another classmate of yours had a fatal attack at the pig roast at the high school last night. If I didn't know better I would think these were all related. I may be wrong, but I've ordered autopsies on the other two men before the bodies are released to their families."  
  
"Good idea. Do you mind if Agent Scully took a look? Just for protocol sake?", asks Mulder.  
  
"That would be great", says Captain Conners as Scully approaches them. She strips her gloves off and tosses them in a nearby wastebasket.  
  
"From viewing this body I'm not convinced this was a natural heart attack", says Scully.  
  
"Are you saying this was a supernatural attack", asks Mulder.  
  
"No, I'm just saying I think that outside factors may be involved. Are you going to drive me to the medical examiner's office, or do you want me to go with the body?", asks Scully.  
  
"Would you rather chose a dead body's company over mine?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Just get the car", says Scully pushing Mulder toward the door. "We'll meet you at the medical examiner's office. Are the other bodies still there?"  
  
"They aren't anxious to leave", replies the Captain. "I'll see you there." He watches Mulder and Scully cross the crime scene doorway. 


	5. Parts 21 to 25

Part 21  
  
Scully wipes the sweat from her brow as she finishes up on the autopsy of Hank Edwards. Its been a long six hours and she is tired and hungry. She has autopsied all three apparent heart attack victims and found that all three did have high cholesterol levels resulting in obvious cardiac damage. Tox screenings will take a couple of days to process and the feeling of frustration sets in as she realizes that she won't have the answers until after the reunion is well over. She pulls off her gloves and tosses them into a waste basket as Mulder walks in with a rolled up newspaper in his hand.  
  
"Well? What did you find out?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Not much. Its Saturday Mulder and this place is literally like a morgue. There isn't any way we are going to get any tox screenings results until at least Tuesday."  
  
"Tuesday? We'll be home by then and so will the killer, and that could be anywhere in the country", replies a frustrated Mulder slamming the rolled newspaper against the top edge of the nearest gurney. Scully jumps slightly.  
  
"I know your disappointed Mulder, I am too, but theres nothing we can do", replies Scully softly as she touches his arm.  
  
"Unless we can catch the killer before he or *she* kills again", says Mulder.  
  
"They may have already chosen their next victim", replies Scully. "There are about two hundred of your classmates here with spouses, significant others or FBI partners. Whose to say who the next victim will be? We can't watch everyone all of the time Mulder. Unless you want to bring your theory to Captain Connors so he can put some security in place, but that may cause a round of panic and the whole reunion may be ruined if people start to leave."  
  
"No, I don't want to do that. Lets not go that far yet Scully. I think the best thing to do is to wait until the Gunmen can come up with some leads. Let me call the hotel and see if any messages have been left." He glances at his watch before pulling out his cell phone.  
  
"Mulder, could we get some lunch? I mean it is after two", says Scully.  
  
"Sure, I guess that would be okay", says Mulder dialing the hotel's number. "I was always amazed how you could eat after doing what you do. I sometimes have a hard time eating after what you tell me and I not the one slicing and dicing." He turns his attention back to the phone in his hand. "Yes, this is Fox Mulder. I'm rooming in the Penthouse and I wanted to check in to see if any messages had been left for me. No? Okay, thanks I'll check back in a couple hours." Mulder hangs up the phone. "They haven't called yet."  
  
"Maybe they're having a hard time coming up with leads", replies Scully.  
  
"I don't know but tonight is the ball and if we don't get any concrete evidence by tonight I'm afraid that this case may just slip through the cracks", says Mulder. "However, seeing that we do have a couple hours to kill before we have to be back to the hotel to get dressed for tonight I'm going to take you out to lunch and show you around Chillmark like I promised."  
  
"Lunch better be good Mulder", says Scully. "I just "sliced and diced" three bodies and I'm ready to start taking hostages if I don't get something soon."  
  
"Scully turning violent, hmm this could be interesting", says Mulder as he watches Scully strip off her autopsy apron and drop it into the dirty clothes bin. After washing her hands Mulder helps her into her coat and they leave the medical examiner's office.  
  
Part 22  
  
"Hows that hamburger Scully?", asks Mulder as he bites into his own.  
  
Scully just nods as her mouth is full. After leaving the medical examiner's office Mulder had taken her to Harry's an outside hamburger stand where people still stood in line at 2:30 in the afternoon. Sitting out at a picnic table in the middle of a sunny day eating a hamburger with Mulder was something they never did. It was too normal and she liked it.  
  
"I told you they had the best burgers around. Aren't you glad I talked you out of that side salad Scully? You'd be starving in an hour and you'd be missing out on tasting a legend."  
  
"So this place has been here since you grew up here?", asks Scully pulling a French fry out the container they had placed between them and dipping it into the ketchup.  
  
"Yeah, my parents before they divorced used to bring Samantha and me here every Saturday night during the summer. It was supposed to be our "treat" for the week for being such good kids. In actuality I think it just was an excuse so Mom wouldn't have to cook for us", replies Mulder with a far-off look in his eye.  
  
"My Dad used to take all of us kids out to get ice cream every Saturday night too", replies Scully wiping her mouth off. She sighs. "It seems like yesterday."  
  
"You really miss him don't you?", Mulder asks her.  
  
"Every day I run into something that reminds me of him or Melissa", replies Scully sadly. "I don't think the pain will ever go away.......or the guilt about Missy."  
  
"We've been through this before. Scully, it was *not* your fault", says Mulder taking her hand in his and looking her in the eye before she looks away. She tries to fight the tears that are threatening to burst.  
  
"I *know* Mulder, but it doesn't make any difference. The man that shot my sister is dead, but I *know* that Krychek was there and every time I see him I think of how he is free to run around and commit crimes, while my sister lies dead in a cemetery in Baltimore", replies Scully finally looking up at Mulder.  
  
"He'll have his day, I promise you Scully", says Mulder dropping her hand. "Now, if you are all finished eating I say we hit the road and I'll show you a couple of highlights of my small, but very quaint little town", says Mulder getting up and pulling Scully to her feet.  
  
"Can I kiss the tour guide?", asks Scully looking up at him.  
  
"You think you need to ask?", replies Mulder as Scully gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I just want you to know Mulder that if we move on from friendship to a relationship that you still are the best listener in the whole world and that you've helped me deal with Melissa's death by just being there.  
  
"What are Psychologists for", replies Mulder with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Thats not what I meant", replies Scully.  
  
"I know. I know what you meant Scully", says Mulder putting his arm around her and walking her toward their sedan. "Now on with the tour. Feel free to kiss the tour guide any time you feel like it. He can feel lonely at times........"   
  
Part 23  
  
"I've shown you my elementary school, the library, the park where I played baseball in the spring, the youth center where I played basketball, and two of the three houses I've lived in. This one was my father's", says Mulder as they pull into the driveway of a beach-front small, but exquisite home.  
  
"Mulder, this is beautiful and you just let it sit here?", asks Scully as she gets out of the car and shuts the door. Mulder walks around to her side of the car.  
  
"Well I haven't had all that many occasions to use it Scully", replies Mulder. "Come on, let me show ya around." He takes her by the hand after she raises her eyebrow at him.   
  
"Mulder, this is way too domestic for you", says Scully as she is led up to the front steps of the house. She notices a small sign that says "The Getaway" as Mulder pulls his keychain from his pocket and sorts through the keys until he finds one which he inserts into the door and then opens it. He ushers Scully in through the door.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't tell the maid we were coming", says Mulder as he shuts the door behind them. Scanning the house Scully notices that all the furniture has covers on it and everything including the hard wood floors is covered in a layer of dust. Scully sneezes and gives Mulder an embarrassed look.   
  
"Allergies", says Scully.  
  
"Like I said, I haven't been here in a while. I haven't wanted to show it to anyone up to now...." He walks across the room and pulls open the full length curtains. A swirl of dust sweeps across the room. Mulder sneezes himself. "Somebody's thinking about me", he says. Scully gives a half smile as she walks up to the sliding glass door that extends onto a deck and looks out over the ocean. "Sometimes I wonder why I hold unto this place", says Mulder. "There isn't any reason to."  
  
"Is this the house your sister was abducted from?", asks Scully. Mulder looks down as he slowly nods. Biting his lip he fights the emotion from showing in his face. Scully takes his hand in her own.  
  
"Its okay to feel sad Mulder. It makes me sad to see you sad." Mulder looks up and caresses Scully's cheek.  
  
"This is my obsession Scully, not yours. This crusade of mine has taken too much from you. Please don't tell me that you are sad, because thats not something I could live with."  
  
"Do you really, truly love me Mulder?", asks Scully.  
  
"Are you doubting my feelings for you now?", asks Mulder giving her a hurt look.  
  
"No, I'm just asking you a question that I need an answer to. We all seek answers Mulder and if you love me truly in your heart than you'll understand that when I think of life, life without you or the X-Files I couldn't comprehend it. You are part of my life, therefore everything that comes along with you is a part of me. Everything from your obsession of the paranormal, your sunflower seeds, your taste in movies and your incessant need to find your sister. Mulder, if my sister wasn't already dead and you thought there was a remote possibility that she was alive, that I was passionate at finding her, would you help me find her?"  
  
"You know I would", replies Mulder instantly.  
  
"No, you *would* find her Mulder, because I know you and what loyalty means to you. If Missy was still alive somewhere you would risk your own life simply based on the fact that it would make my life somewhat whole again to be reunited with her. Its no different for me. I want to see you happy Mulder and no matter how much I try I know that the only way for you to be truly happy in this lifetime is to either find Samantha or find out the truth of what happened to her."  
  
"You always give a great pep-talk", says Mulder pulling Scully into his arms.   
  
"We're a team Mulder. Don't try to hide things from me. It doesn't do any good for you, because words don't always need to be spoken.  
  
"You mean like handsignals or something", says Mulder.  
  
"No, facial expression, body language or.....mental telepathy", replies Scully reluctantly.  
  
"Dana Scully or should I say Dana Mulder are you suggesting that you have a psychic connection to me?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Well no.....but sometimes I can practically read your mind", says Scully smiling.  
  
"Oh really! Than what am I thinking of right now?", asks Mulder mischievously.  
  
"Alex Krychek?", asks Scully.  
  
"Well unless Alex Krychek has red hair, blue eyes and a set of full red lips that I really want to kiss right now, I am in big trouble", replies Mulder.  
  
"Well there are rumors", says Scully smiling as she wraps her arms tightly around Mulder's neck.  
  
"What rumors?", asks Mulder.  
  
"That women don't turn you on", replies Scully.  
  
"Theres only one woman that turns me on and she's in my arms right now", says Mulder as his lips descend onto Scully's. After several moments of enjoying the feel of Scully against him Mulder releases her and looks out the window. The sun is setting. "Well Scully its getting late and I have one question for you to answer."  
  
Scully raises her eyebrow. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"It may be twenty years too late, but will you please go to the prom with me?"  
  
"I'll have to think about it", replies Scully walking back toward the door.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm the best you're going to get", replies Mulder.  
  
"Hmmm.. okay I guess you're right. Pick me up at seven", replies Scully with a sly smile.  
  
"What color are you wearing?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Mulder, you saw my dress. Its hanging up right next to your tux", replies Scully.  
  
"Just play along Scully", says Mulder.  
  
"Okay, its black", says Scully.  
  
Mulder scratches his chin a moment in thought. "Okay, thats all I needed to know."  
  
They walk toward the car.  
  
"Scully did I ever tell you what I rented for the Senior Prom?", asks Mulder.  
  
"No, a hotel room?", replies Scully opening the car door.  
  
"Well that too, but I was talking more like mode of transportation", says Mulder. getting in and shutting the door. Scully gets into the passenger seat and buckles herself in.  
  
"A limousine?", she asks.  
  
"Actually it was a hearse", says Mulder. "I thought it would make a great...."  
  
"Don't tell me anymore", says Scully holding up her hand. "Why am I not surprised? Are you sure you got the name Spooky in the academy?"  
  
"No, my classmates just thought I was weird. I guess Gina fits right in with her opinion. Which reminds me. I wonder if Langly called." Mulder starts the car and the agents head back to the hotel.  
  
Part 24  
  
Upon arriving back at the hotel the agents check in for messages and head back up to the Penthouse. Langly has not called and Gina sits on a couch calmly eating popcorn while she watches a movie.  
  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the banquet Gina", asks Scully.  
  
"Who died and made you boss?", asks Gina not bothering to look at Scully.  
  
"Well no one, but I just thought you would want to get dressed so we could get down there early and get good seats."  
  
"It doesn't matter, they're seating us alphabetically so we won't even be at the same table", replies Gina.  
  
"Where did you hear that from?", asks Mulder.  
  
"I was down the hall getting ice when I heard that Alicia complaining that she couldn't sit with her friends and that she has to sit with that computer nerd, Warren Jones. She says her entire weekend is ruined." Glancing up Gina scrutinizes Scully before giving Mulder a dazzling smile. "I suppose I should get ready. It is already 5:30." She walks toward her bedroom.  
  
"Where is Dave?", asks Mulder. She turns to look at him.  
  
"Dave wasn't feeling too good today. He should be okay by tonight I would think." She goes in and shuts the door.  
  
"You don't think Dave is....", starts Scully.  
  
"Dead?", replies Mulder.   
  
"Well there has been a set pattern here Mulder", replies Scully.  
  
"I think we need to call Langly and see if he has found anything out", replies Mulder ushering Scully through the door of their bedroom. He closes the door and sits down on the edge of the bed. Picking up the phone he dials the Lone Gunmen. Scully sets her gun down on the bureau and goes to the closet to take her gown out.  
  
"Lone Gunmen", answers Langly.  
  
"Anything yet?", asks Mulder  
  
"I was just calling you. I can't find anything on Gina DeCaprio. Mulder, its like she's an X-File. I even ran a national search and although there are several Gina DeCaprios listed none of them fit the profile you gave me. Only a couple fit the profile and none of them have ever lived or *worked* in New York City, not to mention New York state. I wish I could give you more, but I've hit a brick wall", says Langly.  
  
"Thanks for trying. I'll take it from here", replies Mulder in frustration. He watches Scully sift through clothes in a drawer.  
  
"Good luck solving it buddy. Oh one more thing. Give us a call when you get back. We expect you to take us up on that raincheck on the chili dogs. Frohike says you can bring Scully along. He thinks he can talk some sense into her. He wants to convince her that its safer to date an unemployed computer geek than a field agent for the FBI."  
  
"I can't compete with that", replies Mulder with a snicker.  
  
"You better believe that!", says Frohike.  
  
"Have I been on the speaker phone for the entire time?", asks Mulder annoyed. The next thing he hears is a click. He mutters to himself as he hangs up his phone. Glancing up he sees Scully frowning as she looks into one of her drawers. "Whats wrong?", he asks.  
  
Turning around Scully looks at him. "I'm going to regret asking you this Mulder, but you didn't go through my underwear drawer did you?"  
  
"Only in my dreams. Why?", says Mulder.  
  
"Well I put all my things in here neat and now it is all messy." She shuts the drawer and looks in another one. Mulder, this one is the same way. Someone has been through my drawers." Mulder gets up and opens a drawer on his side of the bureau.  
  
"You're right, someone has been through my stuff too", says Mulder.  
  
"It could have been the maid", says Scully flatly.  
  
"Or not", replies Mulder looking at her. "Damn it Scully I can't arrest without proof. We've got three bodies and the reunion ends tomorrow. She'll be going home to God knows where and we may never find out what happened here. Thats it, I've got to lay it straight with Dave and find out what he knows about her." Just then the door of their bedroom swings open a fraction of a inch, thus creating a creaking sound. Mulder storms over to the door and abruptly opens it. Glancing around the empty living room he then shuts the door and locks it. "Someone was out there listening", says Mulder looking at Scully.  
  
"Mulder, you are getting really paranoid", says Scully picking up her clothes and heading into the bathroom to take a shower. She shuts the door.  
  
"I am *not* being paranoid Scully", replies Mulder next to the door. He walks over to the closet and pulls his tux down which he tosses across the bed. Putting his gun down on the bureau he then pulls off his black t-shirt and knocks on the bathroom door.  
  
"What?!", yells Scully over the sound of the shower.  
  
"We need to save time Scully. Can I come in and shave while you are in the shower?", yells Mulder back.  
  
After a couple moments of silence Scully answers, "Um, okay, but if you come anywhere near this shower curtain you're going to get a face full of soap."  
  
Mulder chuckles a moment before he opens the door. "I'm coming in!"  
  
"And I warned you, so if you want any chance of a relationship with me you had better abide by the rules Mulder", says Scully.  
  
"I hear ya Scully, trust me, this is the one thing in my life that I'm not going to mess up", says Mulder shutting the door.  
  
Part 25  
  
"Scully I just slit my throat with my razor, I think ya ought to come out and look at it", says Mulder over the sound of the shower.  
  
"Nice try Mulder", says Scully.  
  
"I'm serious, I'm bleeding all over the sink and I'm starting to feel light headed", replies Mulder.  
  
"I am not falling for that Mulder", says Scully.  
  
"Okay, whatever. I'm passing out right now. You'll find my lifeless body on the floor when you get out of that nice warm shower", replies Mulder. Scully rolls her eyes from inside the shower. She hears a the sound of something crashing onto the toilet items around the sink and then a loud thump.  
  
"Mulder? Mulder answer me", says Scully pausing a moment to listen. Seconds tick by and Scully starts to become concerned. She shuts the shower off and pulling back the corner of the curtain she reaches for the towel she put just outside. Grasping for the towel she feels around for it and finally she sticks her head out to find the towel is gone. "If you aren't already dead, you're going to wish you were Mulder!"  
  
She cautiously sticks her foot out and wrapping the shower curtain around herself she walks a couple of feet over to where some towels are hanging. She quickly grabs one and wraps it around herself and then hurries over to the sink where Mulder is lying on his side facing away from her. She quickly leans down and rolls him over. "Mulder, are you all right?" He doesn't answer her. She leans over and puts her ear to his nose and panic sets in when she doesn't feel any breath. Leaning back she prepares to administer CPR when she notices that there is NO blood on his throat. Smiling to herself as she can now clearly see Mulder is holding his breath she leans up and grabs a bar of soap on the edge of the sink. She notices his eyelids flicker once as she places it on the floor next to her.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm going to have to give him mouth to mouth, he clearly isn't breathing", says Scully aloud. Putting her hand under his neck she positions his head correctly and then with her two hands gently opens his mouth. Leaning down over him she gently gives him a couple of breaths and then repeats it once. "I guess I'm going to have to keep doing it. Come on Mulder, you've got to wake up", says Scully as she leans down and picks up the bar of soap. Just then Mulder's eyes fly open.  
  
"Its a mirac........ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh", exclaims Mulder as the bar of soap is shoved into his mouth.   
  
"Thats what you get for faking your death in a lame attempt to get a cheap thrill. Imagine stealing my towel to try to get me naked!", yells Scully as Mulder sits up to lean against the sink.   
  
"I was not *trying* to get you naked Scully, you already were", replies Mulder with a grin as he makes a face from the soap taste in his mouth. "By the way you look cute in a towel." Scully affectionately shoves his head to the side.   
  
"I am going to go finish my shower as I didn't even get to rinse the shampoo out of my hair", says Scully as she and Mulder get to their feet. She starts to walk toward the shower.  
  
"Well then you won't need this anymore", says Mulder with a one quick flick of his wrist he has the towel hanging from his hand.  
  
"MULDER!!!", yells Scully as she darts back into the shower.  
  
"Cute tattoo Scully", laughs Mulder turning back to the sink. 


	6. Parts 26 to 30

Part 26  
  
After showering, applying her makeup and doing her hair Scully exits the bathroom wrapped in another towel and sees Mulder sitting on the edge of the bed staring at a travel brochure. "What are you reading?"  
  
"Oh just a tourist guide. Kinda makes me wish we had more time to just ......tour", says Mulder closing it. He looks up and grins when he sees Scully's attire.   
  
"Don't even THINK it Fox Mulder. Its your turn for the shower. I'm getting dressed", says Scully. "You better hurry up. Its already 6:15." Mulder glances at his watch.   
  
"You're right." He gets up and grabs his tuxedo and heads into the bathroom shutting the door. Scully quickly changes into her gown and once she knows Mulder is fully into his cleansing ritual she gives a small smile.   
  
"Its payback time Spooky Mulder", she says as she slowly turns the knob of the bathroom door. Tiptoeing into the bathroom she quietly kneels and picks up his clothes off the floor and throws the tuxedo over her arm. For added measure she grabs the last two towels from the rack and heads to the door. Just as she gets to the door she stops in her tracks as she hears Mulder singing. She cringes as she hears him sing "Don't Be Cruel" by Elvis Presley. She exits the bathroom with her bounty and shuts the door.   
  
Tossing everything onto the bed she crosses the room to look in the mirror. She gently pats her hair in place and opens a drawer to take out a black and silver evening bag. She drops a lipstick, compact and a pack of Kleenex into it before reaching for her weapon on the bureau. Her hand hits wood as she grabs for it. Frowning she picks up anything that it could have been covered by. She drops to her knees and crawls along the side to look to see if it has fallen behind the bureau, which it hasn't. She stands and crossing her arms across her chest she stares at where her weapon had been sitting. She glances at the other end of the piece of furniture to see Mulder's weapon still sitting in it's holster.  
  
Just then she hears the water being turned off and grabbing her purse she sits down on the bed and turns on the tv. All of a sudden a yell comes from the bathroom. "Where the hell are my clothes?! SCULLY!!!!!! For Christ's sake, you took the damn towels too?!" Scully bites her lip in an attempt not to laugh. Just then the bathroom door cracks open and Mulder sticks his shampooed head out the door. "Very funny Scully, now give me a towel so I can dry off."  
  
"Come and get it", says Scully holding the towel out in front of her.  
  
"You know I can't", says Mulder.  
  
"You can't or won't?", replies Scully. "Whats fair is fair Mulder."  
  
"I didn't see anything, I swear Scully. Now just give me the damn towel", says Mulder shutting his eyes a moment in impatience.  
  
"You saw my tattoo", replies Scully. "I say you probably saw my rear end too."  
  
"Okay, so I saw your a**. So what?", says Mulder.  
  
"I'm glad you think that way, now come and get your towel before you catch a cold", says Scully glancing at her watch. "Wow, its already 6:40. Time really flies." The towel still hangs from her hand.  
  
"I never knew you were such a tease Scully", says Mulder as he opens the door. Holding his hand over his "private" area he takes a couple of steps out of the bathroom. "Okay, you've had your fun, now give me the towel."  
  
"Um, come a little closer", says Scully trying hard not to laugh. Mulder purses his lips in annoyance and takes a couple of more steps.  
  
"This is *NOT* funny Scully. This is humiliating", says Mulder.'  
  
"Okay, Mulder I wouldn't want you to feel humiliated", says Scully glancing at the towel in her hand. "Here, catch." Throwing the towel in Mulder's face he reflexively reaches for it, thus forgetting to "cover" himself. Snapping the towel he wraps it around himself in a huff and heads to the bathroom.   
  
"Mulder? Don't forget your tuxedo", says Scully. He pauses for a moment and then turns to walk over to the bed. He grabs the tuxedo.  
  
"You're lucky I don't want to screw this whole thing up Scully or we wouldn't be going to this banquet tonight. We'd be doing other things." He walks back into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later he exits and slips on his dress shoes. Scully walks up to him.   
  
"I'm sorry Mulder for teasing you. I wasn't very nice was I?", says Scully wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"No, I guess I deserved it", says Mulder giving her a kiss on the nose. "Do you know how incredibly beautiful you look tonight?" He assesses her black dress, silver strapped shoes and sweeping updo with a rhinestone clip. "Every guy there is going to think that Fox Mulder really made out all right."  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself", says Scully squeezing his shoulders before running her arms down his arms. "I think we need to attend more official events. I don't get to see you in a tux too often and I think I like it." Mulder chuckles as he pulls away from her.  
  
"Come on, lets go", he says as he takes her hand. Leading her to the door he reaches for the knob. He frowns as he notices its unlocked. "Did you go out?"  
  
"No", replies Scully. "But I found something disturbing that I should have told you earlier. My gun is missing."  
  
"What?", asks Mulder.  
  
"I set it right there", says Scully pointing to the far end of the bureau. "Its not there now."  
  
"Did you look behind the bureau and under all this stuff?", asks Mulder walking toward the bureau. He picks up stuff and tosses it aside as he looks for the gun.  
  
"I already did that", says Scully.  
  
"This is not good", says Mulder. "I wasn't anticipating anything happening tonight that would require me to wear my weapon, but now I think I should." He peels off his jacket and reaches into his drawer to pull his shoulder holder out. Putting it on he inserts his own gun into it and then puts his jacket back on. Buttoning it up he reaches for Scully's hand and they walk into the living room. Gina is sitting on the couch again in a bright red sequined gown. The neckline is cut to practically her stomach. Scully glares at the haughty woman.  
  
"Where is Dave?", asks Scully as Gina smiles at Mulder.  
  
"He still doesn't feel well", says Gina. "He says for me to go with you guys."  
  
"Dana's a doctor. Maybe he should have a look at him", replies Mulder giving Gina a suspicious look.  
  
"No, he is sleeping. I wouldn't wake him", says Gina getting up and slipping her hand through Mulder's arm. "He just wants to rest. Oh, this for you Diana", says Gina casually reaching for a clear florist's box that rests on the coffee table.  
  
"It's Dana", replies Scully in a clipped voice. She reaches for the box, but Mulder takes out of her hand. He pulls his arm away from Gina with a glare as he opens it.  
  
"Allow me", says Mulder as he opens the plastic band on the corsage made of white roses, stephenous and baby's breath. He holds it open as Scully slips her hand into it and then clasps it for her.  
  
"Mul.....Fox is this from you?", asks Scully with a grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah", says Mulder sheepishly.  
  
"That is so sentimental of you", says Scully as she leans up and to kiss his cheek. Mulder turns his head at the last moment so she kisses him on the mouth instead. She pulls away after a moment to see Gina giving her a death look.  
  
"Come on, we've got people to see and places to go", says Gina tucking her arm through Mulder's arm again. He shrugs as Scully purses her lips at him in annoyance. Wrapping his arm around Scully's waist the three of them head to the elevator.  
  
Part 27  
  
The threesome walk into the banquet hall which has been decorated in the school colors of blue and silver. Mulder twists his arm from Gina's iron grip and turns his attention to Scully who gives him a dazzling smile. Giving her a wink as she tucks her own hand into his arm he escorts her through the door and through the sea of tables until they find their place cards. Mulder holds Scully's chair for her as she is seated. Taking his own seat he takes a deep gulp of water as he glances around the table. Nodding politely at two fellow classmates and their spouses he turns his attention back to Scully. "We need to keep an eye on Gina. I only wish there was a better way to do it." He cranes his neck looking toward the tables that hold the A and B named guests.  
  
"Looking for me?", asks a sultry voice as Mulder up to his right. Gina smiles at him as he swallows the mouthful of water he had been drinking. Placing his glass down he gives Gina a lazy smile.   
  
"I think we're in luck", says Gina picking up the placards. "Someone goofed and there is a place set for Joe Malone and his wife. So I think I'll just plop down right here next to you Fox." She sits down and signals a waiter. "Yes, I'll have a gin and tonic please."  
  
Mulder looks over to Scully who rolls her eyes. She leans over and whispers in his ear. "Well, you wanted to keep an eye on her. I think you're the one that *she* is keeping an eye on." She leans back and gives him an amused smile as she wipes off a bit of lipstick that had gotten on his ear.  
  
"Maybe I'm her next victim", whispers Mulder back.  
  
"What are you two whispering about over there? I feel left out", whines Gina as she reaches for a pat of butter for the slice of bread that she has just taken.  
  
"Nothing that was intended for your ears", replies Scully. "But, if you insist on knowing, I was talking to my husband about how great last night was." Mulder chokes on the piece of bread he had just taken a bite of. Scully slaps him on the back. "Isn't that right Foxy?" Mulder's ears turn bright red.  
  
"Um, thats right babe", he replies coughing.  
  
Gina gives Scully a bored look. "Dave is so boring. Trust me an accountant is about as spontaneous as a slug. Now, the life of an FBI agent must be so exciting. Capturing all of those criminals and carrying a gun all the time. I always thought that carrying a weapon was a big turn-on." Gina flutters her eyes at Mulder who tugs at the collar of his tuxedo.   
  
"Which reminds me, what are Dave's symptoms?", ask Scully.  
  
"Um, upset stomach, headache and nausea", says Gina. "Probably the flu."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not", replies Scully calmly looking sideways at Mulder.  
  
Most of the classmates have arrived at this point and have taken their seats. Soon after waiters serve the salad portion of their meal. Scully picks at a tomato as she watches Gina devour her salad in a couple of minutes. "Hungry Gina?", asks Scully as she raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Famished", replies Gina. "Are you going to eat your salad?"  
  
"Ah, I think I've lost my appetite", replies Scully calmly.   
  
"Do you mind if I eat it?", asks Gina. "I'm a vegetarian and the choices on the menu were prime rib and baked stuffed chicken breast. I figure I better eat what I can get."  
  
"Ah, okay sure whatever", replies Scully passing her plate over Mulder to Gina. Mulder eats his salad in silence as he glances from Gina to Scully.   
  
"So Gina, you never told me what line of work you're in", asks Scully.   
  
"Oh, you could say I'm in the entertainment industry", replies Gina spearing a cucumber. "I'm hoping to make it into the movies. Living in New York offers me the opportunity of getting a break."  
  
"Interesting", replies Mulder. "Do you have an agent?"  
  
"Um, sort of. He doesn't have a lot of clients, but they all hold a lot of potential. Or so he says", replies Gina as a waiter sets a cup of soup in front of her.  
  
"Well I'm sure you'll get your big break really soon", replies Scully. "You seem to have the knack for it." Gina gives her a funny look as Scully turns her attention to the soup in front of her. Just then a man moves to the podium.  
  
"Hey Chillmark High Class of 78! Glad to see so many of you folks out there. For those of you that don't remember me, I'm Stewart James your Class Treasurer. We haven't really rehearsed any of this, but due to the unfortunate demise of our Class President, Craig I'm going to have to ask the assistance of our VP. Can Fox Mulder please come up here to the podium?"  
  
"He's calling your name", says Scully looking at Mulder who scowls and tosses down his napkin on the table.  
  
"He probably wants me to announce the winner of the door prize", says Mulder getting up and walking toward the podium.  
  
"You are one lucky girl", says Gina to Scully. "What I wouldn't do for a man like that."  
  
"Yeah I am lucky", says Scully. "He's all *mine*." She turns away to listen to Mulder speaking. Gina is left staring at Mulder's soup.  
  
Part 28  
  
"Everybody give our VP a big hand", says Stuart as Mulder climbs the small stage and stands next to him at the microphone.  
  
"I can't afford to be up here", hisses Mulder to Stuart. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Its nice to see you too Fox", says Stuart. "Since Craig isn't here I thought you would be willing to be Master of Ceremonies for the evening. Would you please announce our door prize winner?" Stuart hands a slip of paper out to Mulder who glares at him as he unfolds the small piece of paper.   
  
"Stanley Edwards", says Mulder leaning into the microphone. "What the.....?"  
  
"Oops, wrong slip. Thats the one I pulled out of the bowl before the winner was pulled", says Stuart reaching into the pocket of his tuxedo jacket. "Here." He hands another slip to Mulder who gives an annoyed look at Stuart before he unfolds the new slip and announces the name. "The winner is Sandy Stalinski." From somewhere in the back of the room a woman jumps out of her seat screaming.  
  
"I won! I won!", yells the woman jumping up and down holding her face.  
  
"Come on down", says Mulder into the microphone. The woman races through the tables pushing past Scully's chair. Scully suppresses a smile as she watches the woman run onto the stage and grab an envelope out of Mulder's outstretched hand. She then grabs him and gives him a huge kiss. Mulder struggles to get away from her. Finally she lets go of him.  
  
"Thank you Sandy", says Stuart as Mulder coughs and pulls at his collar.   
  
"Can I please go back to my seat *now*", asks Mulder.  
  
"Well, we would like you to be MC tonight if you don't mind", replies Stuart putting his hand over the microphone. Here is the agenda. He pulls a large loose leafed binder from a shelf and drops it with a thud onto the top of the podium.  
  
"You're doing such a great job Stuart. I think *you* oughta do it", replies Mulder with a devious look as he pats Stuart on the back. "Its your chance to shine."  
  
"Well if you wouldn't mind", says Stuart turning pink. "I mean I am President of the reunion committee, but I wanted to respect the chain of command.   
  
"High school's over Stuart. You're President of the committee, therefore you should be up here, not me", says Mulder. "I'm going back to my chair to spend the evening with my partner, I mean wife."  
  
Stuart takes his hand off the microphone. "Did I hear you say partner? Fox, are you telling me you're gay?" Unfortunately, everyone's attention is drawn to Stuart's voice projecting across the hall and their eyes focus on Mulder.  
  
"No, I am *not* gay", replies Mulder angrily as he glares at Stuart. "My wife is right over there." He points at Scully who attempts to hide her face behind her hand. Mulder approaches the podium. "Hey folks, thanks for the opportunity of being your MC tonight, but I am going to have to pass it up. I don't get a chance very often to spend quality time with my wife. Everyone say "Hi" to Dana now." The entire room says, 'Hi Dana'. Scully's face turns red as she stands up and after waving she sits down quickly. "Okay, so I'm going to pass over the mike to Stuart here now", says Mulder as he shakes Stuart's hand and backs away from the podium. He then climbs back down the stairs and goes back to his seat.  
  
"You're a regular Bob Barker", says Scully with a smile as Mulder sits down.  
  
"Yeah, make sure to have your pet spayed or neutered", replies Mulder. He glances over to Gina's empty seat. "Where did our dinner companion disappear to?"  
  
"She said she was going to mingle", replies Scully as Mulder dips his spoon into his soup. He takes a small sip.   
  
"Cold", he says as he drops the spoon into the saucer and pushes it away. He looks up to see Gina talking to Greg Sullivan three tables away. She smiles and waves as she keeps chatting.  
  
"She sure likes to talk to the male portion of the population, doesn't she?", asks Scully. "Matter of fact I haven't seen her spend a great deal of talking to any females this weekend, myself included." A waiter places a dinner of baked stuffed chicken breast in front of Scully. Mulder eyes his prime rib with hunger. "That looks so rare it looks like it came off of one of my autopsy tables", says Scully as she cuts into her chicken.  
  
"Thanks Scully, you really know how to make mealtime fun", replies Mulder picking up his knife and fork. Gina has come back to the table and taken her seat.  
  
"They should have offered a vegetarian dish", says Gina. "I'm going to see if they'll give me another salad." She motions to a waiter who nods after taking her order. "Didn't like the soup Fox?"  
  
"It got cold", replies Mulder.  
  
"You want me to ask them to nuke it?", asks Gina.  
  
"Nah, I've got plenty to eat right here", replies Mulder taking a bite of his dinner.  
  
"It would take only a couple of minutes", insists Gina.  
  
"He said *no*, got it?", replies Scully annoyed.  
  
"Excuse me", says Gina sarcastically as the waiter puts her salad down in front of her.  
  
The three continue eating in silence.  
  
Part 29  
  
"Fox, I need to use the Ladies' Room", says Scully patting her mouth with her napkin and dropping it onto the top of her plate. She gives him a 'watch your back' look before she pushes out her chair and walks off.  
  
"She sure keeps a tight rein on you doesn't she?", asks Gina casually tracing the rim of her drink glass with her finger.  
  
"I wouldn't say that", replies Mulder taking a sip of his own water. "She and I have an understanding, we completely trust one another. You and Dave must have a similar respect for each other."  
  
"We have an open relationship, if thats what you mean", smiles Gina. "Marriages can grow boring without some distractions Fox." She casually puts her hand on his knee.  
  
Mulder stares at her hand a moment before replying. "We don't have *that* kind of marriage Gina, so I'd appreciate it if you remove your hand from my leg." Just then a waiter walks up with a tray and drops a slice of chocolate cream pie at each place setting.  
  
"Whats the matter Fox, are you afraid that Dana may get the wrong idea about us?", purrs Gina. "I can be a lot of fun you know. A lot more fun than that little mousy wife of yours."  
  
"She is *not* mousy Gina, she could kick your a** any day", replies Mulder. "Now must I repeat myself again? Please remove your hand from my leg."  
  
"Or I'll do it for you", snaps Scully as she comes to stand behind Gina and Mulder.  
  
Gina quickly removes her hand and watches Scully return to her seat. "I'm sorry", says Gina. "I sincerely apologize Dana. I don't know what got into me, I'm not usually like this. I think I had one too many drinks", replies Gina attempting to make up with her. She extends her hand across the table as a truce. Scully stiffly shakes Gina's hand as she gives her a distrustful look.  
  
"Just *don't* let it happen again", replies Scully as Gina lets go of her hand. As Gina pulls her hand back she knocks over Mulder's water glass spilling water all over the top of the table. Water pours over the edge onto Mulder and Scully. They grab at their napkins in a desperate attempt not to get soaked.  
  
"I am so sorry", says Gina as she mops up the mess with her own napkin. "How clumsy of me."   
  
"Don't worry about it", mumbles Mulder tossing his napkin to the table. Scully sadly looks at her soaked gown. "Lets just eat our pie and hope the evening ends early." Mulder picks up his fork and digs into his desert.  
  
Part 30  
  
"Well that about wraps up Chillmark High's Twentieth Class Reunion", announces Stuart over the microphone. "The evening is still young so we're going to start taking requests and let the dancing begin!" He puts the microphone down and walks away from the podium.  
  
A slow song begins and couples wander out onto the dance floor. Scully pokes at the crust of her pie with her fork. She glances over at Gina while Mulder scrapes the last forkful of cream off his dish. "Don't you think you should check on Dave, Gina?", asks Scully.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right", says Gina taking out a cellphone from her purse.  
  
"No, I mean don't you think you should go upstairs and see how he is doing. After all, he is *your fiance*, replies Scully.  
  
Gina snorts. "He's probably just sleeping, but I'll go up anyway. I'll be right back." She gets up out of her chair and saunters toward the door stopping to chat with Greg Sullivan again.  
  
"Do you think Dave is really sick?", asks Scully.  
  
"I don't know. I vote that when she comes back one of us goes up to the room to check up on him", replies Mulder taking a sip of champagne. "In the meantime, may I have this dance?" Mulder stands up and holds out his hand to Scully. She smiles and places her hand in his and he leads her to the dance floor. Once there Mulder pulls her close and the two of them sway to the music. For a brief five minutes they forget about Gina, the dead classmates, the X-Files, their charade, everyone but just the two of them.  
  
"This is nice Mulder", whispers Scully in his ear.  
  
"For once I totally agree with you Scully", whispers Mulder back. She lays her head against his chest and closes her eyes. The only sounds she hears is the music and the rhythm of Mulder's heart beat. Mulder rests his chin on top of Scully's head. The agents don't even notice that the song has ended and another one has started. They also haven't noticed that Gina has managed to slipped back into the room. Sitting at their table she sips another drink and smiles maliciously in their direction. A third song starts several minutes later. "This song is dedicated to Fox and Dana Mulder", says the DJ as the song "My Heart Will Go On", from the movie Titanic starts playing. Halfway through the song Scully pulls away from Mulder suddenly and looks up at him with a look of panic in her eyes.  
  
"Mulder, your heartbeat is accelerating! Whats wrong?", asks Scully dropping her hands from his shoulders to hold onto his hands.  
  
"I feel really hot", says Mulder as his hands start shaking. Scully feels his forehead and her hand comes away drenched.  
  
"Mulder, you're burning up", replies Scully. "I have to get your body temperature down!" She leads him off the dance floor by the hand. He stumbles and falls into a chair.   
  
"Get me to the mens' room, I think I'm going to be sick", says Mulder as he doubles over in pain. "My stomach is on fire!" Blinking back tears Scully puts her arm around his waist and leads him out the door and down the corridor to the restrooms. Ten feet from the mens' room door Mulder collapses. Scully drops to her knees next to him.  
  
"Mulder, I'm going to get you help. Hang on", says Scully, her voice quivering.   
  
"The pie Scully, she poisoned the pie", groans Mulder clutching his stomach. Scully smoothes back his hair.  
  
"Ssh, I know. I've got to go get help", says Scully.   
  
"Don't go", mumbles Mulder closing his eyes. "Ahh......" He grabs onto her wrist to prevent her from leaving.  
  
"What hurts now?", she asks tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
"I have .........pain......in my ........chest", chokes Mulder. Scully's eyes go wide as she shakes her head back and forth.  
  
"No, this can't be happening", says Scully aloud as she leans down and puts her ear against Mulder's chest. His heart is racing.   
  
"I'm.....blacking out", says Mulder. "Watch your back............Scul...I love you....." His face drops to the side.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!", screams Scully as she tears his tuxedo shirt open and begins administering CPR. She turns as she hears a pair of high heels walk up behind her. She makes a last minute attempt at grabbing Mulder's gun from its holster.  
  
"Don't even try it", says Gina as she holds a knife against Scully's neck. 


	7. Parts 31 to 35

Part 31  
  
"Why are you doing this?", chokes Scully as her hair is pulled by Gina to get a better angle with the knife. "We haven't done anything to you. Please, Gina Mulder is going to *die* if you don't let me work on him."  
  
"Thats the point of the poison, why interfere with fate?", asks Gina.   
  
"Its not his fate to die here, now, like this", replies Scully blinking as she licks her lips. She looks over at Mulder and calculates in her mind how long he has been out.  
  
"You're wrong Dana, or should I say Special Agent Dana Scully?", replies Gina. "Yeah, I know all about your little charade. You and Fox aren't married, you're FBI partners and you work in the field as much as he does."  
  
"How did you......", starts Scully.  
  
"Find out?", replies Gina with a laugh. "You shouldn't leave your badge lying around. The renewal date was for 98' and it had Scully on it, not Mulder. You obviously made it sound like you've been married for ages and when Dave told me how Fox told him how you two met, I knew it was a lie. You yourself told me a completely different story. So tell me, why did you do it? Why come here and pretend to be your partner's wife?"  
  
"For the same reason that you're doing it", replies Scully. "To satisfy a bet."  
  
"Yeah, the bet", laughs Gina. "You know something? Dave and I aren't even engaged."  
  
"I don't find that surprising", replies Scully struggling.  
  
"Don't move around there too much Dana, or I'll slit you from ear to ear. You see I've learned a lot tricks in my line of work."  
  
"What do you want from me?", asks Scully. "Just let me call Mulder an ambulance, I'll stay with you. I'll do whatever it is you want. Just let me take care of him."  
  
"Thats the whole point Dana, I want what you have. I want the love and devotion of a man that isn't just after my body. Someone who respects my mind and my opinions and would pluck a star from the sky if I said I wanted one. You have that and I never will."  
  
"You could have anything you want Gina, but this isn't the way. Killing Mulder isn't the way", says Scully. Negotiating with her captor isn't doing any good and she knows that time is running out for Mulder.  
  
"Men have always used me", says Gina. "One day I just got fed up and decided that I wanted to get even. Alan was the first, then Brett and well then I got propositioned by Dave to come on this trip. See I was paid to play the part of his fiancee. I'm always paid to do what men want me to do, but this time I wasn't required to perform in the bedroom. Surprised Dana?"  
  
"You're a prostitute", replies Scully flatly. "Dave hired a prostitute to pretend to be his fiancee, while my best friend recruited me."  
  
"Ah, you've got it now. I thought it would be the perfect cover. Go to a little reunion on the Vineyard and thats where I met Craig. Craig was a sweet guy, but he fell into my order and well, the rest is history. Dave should have been next, but I needed him to pay me, so I decided he could live for a while. Eric and Edmund decided not to show up for the reunion so I decided Hank Edwards would do. And then theres Fox, Fox Mulder should be dead by now. I guess I'll have to do you in too before I go rendezvous with Greg", laughs Gina.  
  
"You're a serial killer and you're picking your victims randomly by their names. You're going to kill alphabetically aren't you."  
  
"You are smart aren't you?", says Gina forcing Scully to her feet.  
  
"You aren't going to get away with this", says Scully. "If he dies, so help me God I'll make you pay. Even if I have to come back from the grave myself to do it."  
  
"You won't have to, because I will", replies a male voice from behind Gina. Gina turns still holding onto Scully.  
  
"Dave, you're feeling better", replies Gina as she eyes Scully's gun in Dave's hand.   
  
"Yeah, after that drug wore off and I untied myself", replies Dave eyeing the knife in her hand. His gaze shifts to Mulder on the floor behind them.  
  
"Don't be stupid Dave", says Gina pressing the knife to Scully's neck. A thin pinpoint of blood forms.  
  
"I was stupid, for hiring you to deceive my friend", replies Dave. "Ten grand ain't worth this. I heard what you said and I won't let you get away with this. Too many people have suffered because of me. I brought a rotten apple into the barrel and its time I threw it out in the garbage where it belongs." He starts to squeeze the trigger.  
  
"You haven't got the guts", sneers Gina.  
  
"Haven't I?", asks Dave as he pulls the trigger. Gina falls backwards as Scully grabs for her arm and pulls the knife out her hand. She watches as Gina slips to the ground. Not even bothering to check her injury she drops to Mulder's side. Dave rushes over.  
  
"What can I do?", he asks as Scully starts CPR again.  
  
"Call 911.........and pray", Scully says softly as she gives Mulder mouth to mouth for the second time that day. She only wishes he was faking it this time. She would gladly eat the whole bar of soap herself. Dave runs off to call 911.  
  
Part 32  
  
"How long has he been out?", asks an EMT dropping down next to Scully with his bag.  
  
"About ten minutes", replies Scully panicked. "I've been administering CPR and mouth to mouth, but he isn't responding." She glances over her shoulder at the crowd that has formed behind her.  
  
"Get the crashcart, now!", yells the EMT to his partner who runs off and within seconds returns with the paddles. He turns them on as he hands them to his partner who rips Mulder's shirt wide open and waits several seconds.  
  
"Clear", yells the EMT adjusting a dial. The paddles are applied to Mulder's chest and a rush of electricity shoots through him. His body jolts, but theres no heartbeat."  
  
"Do it again, damn it", yells Scully. The EMT's repeat the process twice more.  
  
"Theres no use ma'am, he's too long gone", replies the EMT with the paddles.   
  
"Give me those paddles", yells Scully shoving the EMT out of the way. She grabs the paddles. "Increase the voltage by twenty percent." The EMT's look at her questionably. "I'm a doctor, for God sakes. Now do what I told you to do, now!"  
  
"Clear", replies the other EMT sympathetically looking at Scully. Scully administers the paddles and Mulder's body jolts again.  
  
"Again!", replies Scully with tears running down her eyes.  
  
"Clear", yells the EMT at the controls. He shakes his head at his partner who throws up his hands in helplessness.  
  
It works this time and Mulder's heart starts up again. Scully throws the paddles aside and covers her face with her hands. The EMT's jump forward and cover his face with an oxygen mask. One of them gives him an injection as a the other readies the gurney. The two of them lift him onto the gurney. A second crew of EMT's run in at this time and start working on Gina. As Dave helps Scully to her feet she hears one of them say, "She's dead. Call the coroner."  
  
"Come on Dana, I'll take you to the hospital", says Dave putting his arm around Scully.   
  
"No, I'm going with him", replies Scully shrugging off Dave's arm. She runs to keep up with the side of the gurney holding Mulder's hand.  
  
"Are you family ma'am?", asks one of the EMT's as they load Mulder into the ambulance.  
  
Scully glances around at the numerous classmates of Mulder's including Dave. "Yes, I'm his wife", she replies as she is helped into the ambulance. The doors are slammed shut behind her and once everyone boards the vehicle pulls away from the curb with its siren and lights going.  
  
Part 33  
  
Once the ambulance arrives at the hospital Mulder is unloaded and immediately wheeled into the emergency room. Scully follows close behind, but is stopped from entering the ER door. "I have to be with him", insists Scully.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but you can't help him now", replies the attendant holding her by the arm.   
  
"I'm his doctor! Let go of my arm before I break it", yells Scully wrenching her arm out of the man's grasp before she whisks by him. Once through the door Scully stops before she realizes what room they've taken Mulder into. Walking through the door she sees three doctors and two nurses working on him. One doctor turns around and sees Scully.  
  
"Get her out of here!", he yells to a nurse.  
  
"I'm a doctor", replies Scully walking up beside him. "This man has been poisoned. Whatever he ingested has killed several men and it gives the impression that the person had a heart attack."  
  
"We'll pump his stomach and test the contents to find out what we're dealing with. The EMTs already injected him with a stimulant and I think he is out of the woods in regards to his heart. Theres only the matter of him waking up and from what the EMTs said he was out a good ten to fifteen minutes", says the lead doctor readying the equipment to pump Mulder's stomach. Scully bites her lip as she runs her hand through Mulder's hair.  
  
"You don't know him like I do. He *will* wake up", replies Scully firmly.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Scully sits staring blankly at the pages of the magazine she is holding as she sits next to Mulder's bedside in ICU. Every beep of the heart monitor causes a knot to form in her stomach. Tighter and tighter the knot becomes until she can't stand it any longer. She gets up and tosses the magazine on the chair. She starts pacing. Covering her face with her hands.  
  
"Damn it Mulder, of all the cases we've been on I've never been this scared. You haven't found what you're looking for yet, we've got to many things to discover together for you to let it all end this way. You've got to wake up. Do you hear me Fox Mulder? I'm talking to you!" She walks up to the side of his bed and stares at her best friend's body stuck with tubes. Pulling up the chair beside the bed she holds his hand. Glancing down she plays with the gold band around his finger and wonders how Dave is going to take the news of Mulder's deception. From the news she had heard on the television Dave was now being questioned in the shooting. Hopefully he would be exonerated from any charges.  
  
Pulling Mulder's hand to her lips she closes her eyes and thinks about all of the other times he had been in this situation before. An agent's life is complicated and these things happened, but you never expected to be poisoned. Tears stream down her face as she does the one thing that she knows she can do. Pray.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Three hours later: 3 am  
  
Scully wakes up with her face buried in the blanket of Mulder's bed as he thrashes around. She must have leaned forward and fallen asleep. Jumping up out of her chair she runs her hand along his cheek. "Mulder? Mulder, its me, its Scully."  
  
Mulder's eyes blink a couple of times before he opens them. Squinting at her he turns his head and studies his surroundings.  
  
"Mulder, how do you feel?", asks Scully relieved to see him awake.  
  
"I feel awful, I think I had too much champagne Scully", replies Mulder rubbing his eyes with his hands.  
  
"Mulder, you were drugged", says Scully. "Don't you remember? It was in the chocolate pie."  
  
Mulder stares at her a moment before it sinking in. "Did you eat if?!"  
  
"No, only yours was poisoned. We were right Mulder, it was Gina. She was a prostitute that was mad at the male race in general for her failures in life."  
  
"She blamed me? What the hell did I ever do to her.............I did not have sex with that woman." He mimics the President's famous line.  
  
"No, you didn't", says Scully trying not to laugh. "You unfortunately were a target because of your name."  
  
"I knew my name wasn't something to be proud of, but that is a ridiculous reason for killing someone", replies Mulder weakly.  
  
"She was a serial killer. She had killed someone with the names beginning with A, B, C, D, E, and you were F."  
  
"I guess F can also stand for f*** you", replies Mulder.  
  
"I'm glad you've got your sense of humor back", replies Scully. "Dave is going to need cheering up once he is done being questioned."  
  
"Questioned? He didn't have anything to do with this or was he in on this? Man $10,000 does a lot to some people doesn't it?"  
  
"No, he saved you Mulder. You were out and Gina had me by the neck with a knife. He shot and killed her to save us."  
  
"I guess I really do *owe* him don't I?", says Mulder looking out into outer space.  
  
"No, its *I* that owes him", replies Scully leaning down and kissing him on the lips.  
  
Part 34  
  
Two days later:  
  
"Well, I see you're feeling much better", says Scully as she pushes open the door to Mulder's hospital room. Mulder is sitting up in bed and is taking notes on a notepad. He puts his finger to his lips and points at the tv. Scully looks up to the tv hanging from the ceiling to see a show on the Discovery Channel about UFOs. She rolls her eyes as she pulls up a chair. Ten minutes later the show has ended. Mulder flips his notebook shut and tosses it on the bedside table.  
  
"Hey there Scully", he replies giving her a lazy smile.  
  
"I didn't think you bothered to watch those shows Mulder. You always say that you know more than they do. That the same senseless material is used time and time again purely to gain ratings for their struggling networks", says Scully looking at him.   
  
"I don't. I was just making a list of inconsistencies in their data", says Mulder pointing the remote at the tv and turning it off.  
  
"And for what?", asks Scully raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, so I can write them a letter and tell them they are nuts. They don't know what they're talking about. I mean I think I......we have experience with these things, don't ya think?", rambles on Mulder.  
  
"Mulder", says Scully wearily.  
  
"Well it is true Scully", says Mulder.  
  
"Speaking of nuts", says Scully pulling a bag out of her suit jacket pocket. "I snuck these in. Don't get them in the sheets or your nurse will run me through." She tosses him a bag of sunflower seeds.  
  
"Scully, you're the best", says Mulder ripping open the bag with his teeth. "And speaking of my nurse Agnes from hell, when am I getting out of here? I keep putting off her sponge bath requests and she is getting suspicious."  
  
"I just spoke with your doctor and you can leave.......today", says Scully. Mulder stops chewing the seed he is working on and gives her an intense look.   
  
"Today, how soon today?", asks Mulder.  
  
"Well, as soon as you can get dressed and........... Mulder........", says Scully as Mulder jumps out of bed and runs over to his closet grabbing his tuxedo pants. He starts to untie his hospital gown and Scully reflexively turns her back. "Mulder, I brought your clothes with you. You don't have to go out wearing that wrinkled tuxedo.  
  
Just then the door opens up and Dave walks in. He sees Mulder standing in his hospital gown and he starts to shut the door. "Oh, sorry Fox I'll come back later."  
  
"No, no come in", says Mulder. "Dana, hell Scully was going just going down to get my clothes out of the car." He nods for Scully to leave. She reaches for the handle of the door.  
  
"Listen, Dana you don't have to leave. What I have to say will only take a minute", says Dave scratching his head and avoiding Mulder's eye. Mulder walks back over to his bed and gets in. Scully takes her seat again. Dave exhales and finally looks at Mulder. "Fox, I owe you a huge apology. I was sure that you were still single. I mean the last time you were here with that witch, Diana and well I could see even back then that you two weren't going to make it. So, even though I wasn't technically married I still would have a leg up on you. Then I would have another five years to hopefully find Mrs. Right. I guess my plan didn't go so well and I'm just ashamed of myself. Two of my classmates are dead because of that psycho I brought into all of this and you, my best friend in high school almost died because of a lousy $10,000. "  
  
"Listen Dave, its okay because I need to.....", begins Mulder.  
  
"No, listen I want to make this right", says Dave opening his jacket pocket and pulling out a check. He hands it to Scully who looks at it. Its a $10,000 check made out to Fox and Dana Mulder. "You won fair and square. Its been twenty years and you've married a wonderful and caring woman. I only wish I could be as happy as you two are."   
  
Scully looks over at Mulder and raises her eyebrow as she waits for him to rectify the situation. Mulder glances at Scully before returning his attention to Dave. "Dave, I need to tell you something too. Um, I knew I had to attend this reunion and I saw your update in the newsletter. I knew that you had gotten engaged. You know my job and lets just say it doesn't give me the opportunity to meet women, or the right kind of women very often. The invitation came at work, I practically live in the basement anyway. I actually tossed it in the garbage with the intent of thinking up some lame excuse why I couldn't go, but someone stopped me." Dave frowns at Mulder as he continues. "My partner, my FBI partner grabbed it out of my hand convinced me to go."  
  
"Smart guy", says Dave. "You would have been out the $20,000 for not showing up."  
  
"Yeah, well he or rather she is rather brilliant", replies Mulder looking down and picking at the sheet.   
  
"She?", replies Dave.  
  
"I'm his partner", says Scully speaking up. Dave glances over at her to confirm her answer.  
  
"You're his partner? I thought you worked at Quantico, not in the field?", asks Dave. "Even I know that married couples can't be partnered together, or are you keeping this a secret?"  
  
"We're not married Dave", says Mulder looking up again. "I deceived you as much as you deceived me. Lucky for you that Scully isn't a serial killer."  
  
Dave's mouth drops open. "The whole weekend you've been pretending to be married and you're not. I can't believe that you'd do this to me Fox. After everything we've been through together. I ........ did the same thing. Can we forgive each other?"  
  
"Lets forget it", says Mulder.   
  
"Well I guess the bet is null and void", says Dave reaching his hand out and taking the check from Scully. He tears it into little pieces and tosses it up in the air. "However, I must warn you that I am still determined to get hitched before you. I'll see you in five years buddy, with the new Mrs. Anderson." He leans over and shakes Mulder's hand and after winking at Scully he leaves the room.   
  
"I guess we lost", says Scully.  
  
"No, Scully we won", replies Mulder with a smile.  
  
Part 35  
  
Friday Night - 5:30 PM  
  
Scully sighs as she juggles her bag of groceries while she inserts the key into her apartment door. She flips on the light and after shutting the door and tossing her keys and groceries onto the counter she checks her answering machine. "No new messages", it says as she presses the button. 'Friday night and no where to go', she thinks to herself. Mulder and Scully had returned to DC on Wednesday. She had drove the trip and let him rest. Once in DC she had dropped him off at his apartment and he had only returned to work today. He had only called once to check up on a new case that Skinner had mentioned before they had left, but he hadn't really talked about what had gone on in Chillmark. Now she wondered if he had regretted it and didn't know how to tell her.  
  
Grabbing her briefcase she walks over to her computer and sits down. Flipping on the computer and putting her glasses on she rolls her eyes at the monotonous of her life and how doing paperwork was a ritual for her on weekends. She pulls a file marked X-349393 out of her bag and flips it open. Studying an autopsy photo of a woman with severe burns on her body she absent mindfully clicks on her e-mail box which is blinking.  
  
Scully,  
  
I'm picking you up at 8. Wear your reunion banquet outfit. See you then!  
  
M-  
  
P.S. I know you'll read this. Put away the X-File, the report can wait.  
  
Scully smiles at how well her partner really knows her.  
  
************************************************  
  
8:05  
  
"You're late", says Scully as she opens the door.  
  
"You're going to judge me on five minutes. Jeez Scully, cut me some slack", replies Mulder standing outside her door dressed in his tuxedo. "I only stopped to buy you this." He pulls a single red rose from behind his back. Scully blushes slightly as she takes it  
  
"Mulder, that was so thoughtful of you. Let me just put it in water. It will only take a minute." She motions Mulder in and shuts the door.   
  
"You really like it?", asks Mulder. "I wasn't sure if you would have thought that a rose would have been too ordinary. I was debating whether a cactus would have been a better choice. You know, something a little abnormal."  
  
"Its fine", says Scully smiling. She gives a peck on the cheek. "Thank you." She walks over to the sink and fills up a vase which she puts the flower in.  
  
"You know I returned our rings today. I finally felt up to doing it", says Mulder quietly.   
  
"Oh thats good", says Scully not returning his gaze. "Where are we going tonight?" She turns and smiles at him.  
  
"Benedicts", replies Mulder enthusiastically.  
  
"Fancy dining Mulder", says Scully.  
  
"Nothings too good for you Scully", replies Mulder. "And I must say you look twice as gorgeous as you did at the reunion." He walks over to her and takes her hands in his. "I just want to say 'thank you' for going with me to the reunion. I mean you did great in our little undercover job and I think that it was worth it to see Gina finally get what she deserved."  
  
"Yeah Mulder, we actually found an X-File that we could solve", replies Scully with a smile.  
  
"This weekend brought back a lot of memories. I really got a chance to get in touch with my youth again", says Mulder.  
  
"Oh no, don't tell me you're having a midlife crisis and want a little red sports car", replies Scully with a smile.  
  
"Actually I'd like a green one", says Mulder with a chuckle. "No, what I'm saying is that after I got home and unpacked I started to go through some of my old stuff." He reaches into his pocket. "And I found this. Scully will you go steady with me?" He holds out a class ring with a blue stone in it.  
  
"Mulder, this is your class ring", says Scully amazed. "You want me to have it?"  
  
"Well you are my best girl, who else would I want to wear it?", replies Mulder sheepishly.  
  
"Of course I want to wear it, but its too big", says Scully as she holds it in her fingers as she examines it.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say yes, so I took the liberty of buying this to go along with it", says Mulder pulling our a gold chain and feeding it through the ring in Scully's hand.   
  
"Will you put it on for me?", she asks.  
  
"Gladly", says Mulder as she turns around and he attaches the clasp for her. Scully turns back around and after giving each other an embarrassed, but happy smile they lean in and give each other a brief, but loving kiss."  
  
"We better go, our reservation", says Scully picking up her pocketbook and shawl off a small table by the door. She tucks her hand in Mulder's arm as he opens the door for her.  
  
"You know Scully, like I told you before, we won this weekend", says Mulder as they walk through the door.  
  
"How?", asks Scully.  
  
"I'm one up on Dave", replies Mulder with a wink. "He still has to find Ms. Right." 


End file.
